Light and Dark
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: Set during season 3. Eleanor is used to crazy but nothing could have prepared her for finding out that she has a half-sister. As the princess tries to give up her addictions, life becomes a whirlwind. Can Lizzie be trusted? What will happen once Cyrus dies? And most importantly, will Eleanor be able to fix things before she loses Jasper forever?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three days since the King's cup and four days since the princess had given up drugs. To say that it was not plain sailing would have been an understatement. Eleanor woke up groggily, shielding her eyes from the blinding morning sun. Had she forgotten to close the curtains? She couldn't remember, in fact she had been so drowsy and sickly the past couple of days that honestly anything could have happened.

But, no, the cause of the rude awakening was her brother.

She grimaced, throwing a pillow at him with a fair amount of force.

It hit Liam on the arm, and he gave her a pained look.

"Len, seriously?" Liam questioned, a grin spreading across his face.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "If this was a week ago, it would have been a vodka bottle."

Liam shook his head, "Well good to see that you've stuck to your promises."

"It's all Mr. Fox's fault," Leni complained, "He just reminds me so much of-."

Liam gave his sister a sympathetic look, "I know."

It has been nearly seven months since their father's death, but it may as well of been yesterday. Eleanor had always been more emotional that she liked to admit and even the mention of her father was enough to make her start to fall apart inside. Usually she'd self-medicate to numb the feeling, but now... She didn't even have Jasper around.

If it wasn't for Charlie Jones, James, her brother and her mother she would have just given in. And well maybe Jasper too, even though she'd asked him to stay away, maybe a little bit of this was so that she could be the perfect girlfriend for him.…

 _Damn it!_ Eleanor yelled at herself, _Pull yourself together!_

"About Dad," Liam began.

"Which one?" Eleanor asked, "You know that we still haven't found out, not really, I don't believe it was that Henry guy."

"I know," Liam said, "But there's no question in either of our minds, is there, Len? When we mean dad, we mean-?"

"Yeah, of course!" Lennie answered with an insulted look on her face, as if it were pure treason to even suggest that she believed anyone other than the late King Simon to be her father.

"Well, Mum admitted that she doesn't know if the DNA tests were rigged," Liam continued, "And she's going to get more DNA from Dad to get the tests re-done. The only problem is his body is missing."

Eleanor sat up at that point, shocked and confused, "So you're telling me that Mum dug up Dad, what the hell?"

"But Len, it's the only way," Liam replied.

"No, there's got to be some other way," Lennie pondered, "It's wrong, Liam! It's so wrong! I mean don't Cyrus and Dad unfortunately share some DNA."

"Yes," Liam replied, "But it's not like he'd give it up willingly."

"Well I have no problem ripping that ball-less bastard's hair out," Eleanor answered, "I mean, of all the people you'd want to illegitamate, he'd have to be at the top of the list every time, and maybe he is, I mean he's nothing like Dad."

"Yeah, well genetics... Are... Odd," Liam said hesitantly.

"You've got more to add, haven't you?" Eleanor asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "If this is about Jasper-"

"Len, not everything is about Jasper," Liam began, grinning, "But on that topic..."

Eleanor covered her ears with her hands, "La, la, la, not listening."

Liam rolled his eyes, pulling her hands away from her ears, and holding them in his, "Well you should listen to this, Mum got the blood tests done for the other guy she suspected might be our father. He isn't our father, but Dominique called me this morning..."

Eleanor frowned, "Wait,what? One, how many guys has our mum slept with? Two, what's Dominique got to do with this?"

"You remember when we were little," Liam said, "Mum went away for a few months- some diplomatic mission in India."

"Well I don't remember it first hand," Eleanor answered, "We were what, four, five?"

"We were four," Liam answered, "Well the truth is she didn't go to India."

"No surprises there," Lennie replied, "Mum would never slum it. This the part where you tell us she had a secret baby."

Liam nodded, "Yes just that. With a guy called Alaistar Lacey."

Eleanor's expression shifted between contemplative and shocked, could this be that guy her mum mentioned, the guy from the farm? A part of her hoped so, but another part of her didn't know what to think."

"She's coming to the palace today," Liam said, "I mean, she's moving in."

Eleanor gave him an amazed look, "What? No, you didn't invite the poor girl to live in this shit-show did you? She'll be eaten alive! And are we really safe now that Pryce is out the picture, Domino is still out there? I don't want my sister- our sister- being brought into all of this?"

"She'll be safer here than out in the general public," Liam said, "Think about it Len, how long before Dethroned finds out? Someone would leak it and then the paparazzi would never let her rest. You have to trust Mum and I. We know what we're doing here."

Eleanor sighed, "Fine, but for the record, I think this a bad idea. What is her name anyway?"

"Her name is Elizabeth, but she likes to be called Lizzie," Liam began,"She's fifteen, she's...well she's...different..."

"Different, different how?" Leni asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I mean a lot of people would consider me to be 'different'- God, you don't mean she's like our cousins, do you?"

Liam almost laughed at Eleanor's horrified expression, "Actually no, the complete opposite, in fact."

There was a knock at the door, and a moment later James appeared.

"I'd like to inform your Royal Highness that, Lizzie has just arrived," James began, "Along with roughly three hundred novels-mostly philosophy and ancient Greek, please don't ask. I'd also like to add that Mr Frost wanted to remind Princess Eleanor of the thirty-seven texts he's sent her that have not been yet answered."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, before burying her head in her pillow.

James smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks for the morning report, Zazu," Eleanor said with a sigh.

James smiled, "Glad to be of use." Eleanor watched in tired frustration as James left.

"Philosophy and ancient Greek," Eleanor said.

"She might be the perfect monarch," Liam answered.

"Oh, how, I just love my mum!" Eleanor yelled.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
"There's the King's rooms," Marcus said, pointing to a corridor on the left of him, "And those are your cousin's rooms. We'll be arriving at your siblings room's shortly. Any questions."

Lizzie smiled appreciatively, "Just one, where's the library? It's just Mr Frost mentioned there was one."

"The library?" Marcus asked puzzled.

"Yes," Lizzie asked, her blonde eyebrows drawn together in suspicion, "It was one of the conditions of my moving here. I have to keep up with my studying."

Jasper gave Marcus an apologetic look.

"Yes, the library," Jasper said, "We'll visit it later. Your siblings are so excited to meet you, especially Eleanor, I mean the princess, Princess Eleanor. She's been going on about you for days."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, giving Jasper a questioning and inquistive look, "Alright then."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor had quickly thrown on some clothes that she thought would be appropriate. She didn't want to scare her sister off completely. By the sounds of things she expected her sister to be naive and nerdy, not nearly as streetwise as her and she imagined the girl had never once gotten drunk.

Leni felt completely out her depth and she wanted nothing more than a bottle of strong liquor and several Es. Es made her giddy, happy, approachable...

 _Snap out of it!_ Lennie yelled at herself, _First, you fixate on Japser, second, this... No, do not think about that text!_

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Eleanor yelled a little too overly chirpy.

The door swung open.

The young girl looked around in amazement. She looked closer to twelve that fifteen. She was as slight as Eleanor, but nowhere near as tall. She looked more like Liam, with her golden hair hanging in loose waves past her shoulders and her large blue eyes. She even had freckles! _She looks like a little fairy_ , Eleanor thought, feeling sorry for her half-sister, _God, help the poor sod!_

Eleanor looked away from the girl to the security detail behind her, and instantly regretted it. She felt as if someone had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water over her then proceeded to burn her alive. She stared awkwardly at the ground.

"Your highness, Princess Elizabeth," James announced, "Would you like me to stay?"

"No, Zazu," Eleanor began, not daring to look up, because she didn't trust herself to look at Japser without running over to him, kissing him, and breaking her promise to herself. And in the process giving her sister a very bad initiation into royal life.

"Very well," James said, "Call us if you need anything. Or text, perhaps."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, and muttered, "FML." It was bad enough that her mother was trying to force her and Japser together, but James too, seriously? I mean, maybe Jasper might just be right for her, NO, she did not just think about that. Think about your sister, _she told her herself,_ help Lizzie.

"Erm, hi," Eleanor said, "I guess this is all a bit weird for you. I erm..."

"Nice room," Lizzie began, turning to look at the red paint splattered across the room, "Nice artwork, it's very... Unique."

Eleanor smiled, "Thank you. I was actually thinking of redecorating it. I mean I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm starting anew."

Lizzie smiled warmly, "I haven't heard much but good for you."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Eleanor continued. She wished Liam was there, but he had that bloody meeting with Cyrus. Leni felt so awkward around kids. In fact her whole life had become quite awkward recently- she was in the middle of reinventing herself, just sent a man to the grave and her brother might soon be king.

Lizzie looked thoughtful, "A fair few. I don't know what will be expected of me here. I mean, my old life was simple, school, friends, homework, Krav Maga lessons..."

"Krava- ma-what?" Eleanor interrupted.

"Oh, just Israeli lethal martial arts," Lizzie replied nonchalantly, "But I'm more invested in my Greek lessons, oh and dear Arthur..."

Eleanor smiled, "Is Arthur your boyfriend? You should invite him over some time."

"Oh, I forget," Lizzie answered apologetically, "Most of my friends are used to my weird ways- Arthur Schopenhauer, he's a German philosopher, he took Immauneul Kant's transcendental idealism and developed the idea of philosophical pessimism."

Eleanor nodded, pretending to understand what her sister was saying. Idealism to pessimism, in an odd way it described her relationship with Jasper. First she'd had an idealised view of how it would go, then she fell in love, and he blackmailed her, slept with her mother, and plotted to rob her. Idealism to pessisism, yup, she could understand that.

"So what do you for fun?" Lizzie asked.

Eleanor sighed, "Not much at the moment. It's complicated. I have a horse, called Charlie Jones."

"Cool," Lizzie said, "I'dl love to meet him. I wish I could have brought my cat here."

"Why couldn't you?" Eleanor asked, she could sense she was going into over-protective mode, like with Imogen, but she wanted her sister to be happy.

"He bites," Lizzie answered, "Anyone who he hates. He hates a lot of people. He's staying at my mum's place, I mean my adoptive mum's place."

Eleanor gave her a concerned look, how much of an effect would all of this have on the poor girl? First, she'd lost her mum. Then she found out she was royalty. And she'd lost her cat too, which seemed like such a small thing, but Eleanor loved Charlie Jones and she couldn't imagine ever losing him.

"Well I'll see what I can do," Eleanor answered, "You are royalty. You can have anything you like."

"Anything?" Lizzie asked, seemed surprise and somewhat nervous at the prospect.

"Yup, anything," Eleanor answered. She waited, expecting the girl to start listing things off- ice cream, movie premiere tickets, designer clothes.

"Well," Lizzie began tentatively, "I've been saving up for a while to buy Nietszsche's Beyond Good and Evil. My old copy is falling apart, I've read it too much. I was hoping the library might have one."

"The library?" Eleanor questioned, "Oh, the library, right, it's not, well..."

"There isn't a library, is there?" Lizzie questioned.

"There was one, a while ago," Eleanor admitted. She decided to leave out the part about getting drunk out of her mind and destroying ancient saxon manuscripts with Sharpie. The books had been moved out of the palace soon after. No one had requested them since, and it was suspected no one ever would... Until...

Lizzie looked betrayed, "But Mr Frost promised me, it was in the agreement."

"What agreement?" Eleanor asked.

"If I moved here," Lizzie said, "Well I need to make sure I can keep up with my lessons. Because, well, I guess it's silly now, given everything."

"No, it's not silly," Eleanor reassured her, motioning for Lizzie to join her where she was sat on the sofa.

"It is," Lizzie answered, "No royal can be their own security detail."

"Oh!" Eleanor answered, "You wanted to work for intelligence?"

Lizzie nodded, "Crytography, actually."

"Impressive," Eleanor answered, with a warm smile.

"I was hoping I might get to talk to Mr Frost about it more," Lizzie added, "Maybe there might be something I can help with."

Eleanor smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure Jasper will help you."

"Jasper?" Lizzie answered, "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Leni exploded.

Lizzie grinned and laugh in spite of herself, "Sorry, it's just, crytographers, they have to have sharp mind, be aware of the small details. Like how he spent way too much time looking at that picture of you in the Telegraph this morning on the drive here, or how long it took for him to type out a text message to a girl with your name, how you stared at the floor when you saw him. I know he likes you."

"It's complicated," Eleanor answered, "Look, I should be more honest with you. But I didn't know how to mention this. I thought you'd know more, but..."

"Oh, I do actually know a fair bit," Lizzie interrupted, "I just didn't want to embarrass you."

"I've embarrassed myself a good number of times," Eleanor admitted, "I'm used to it."

"You mean the alcohol, the drugs, the guys," Lizzie replied, before grinning and looking away shyly, "The public nudity."

"Yeah," Eleanor said, "That."

"And the social media posts," Lizzie answered, "Well, before someone started to censor them."

"How do you-?" Eleanor asked.

"It's easy to tell," Lizzie answered, "Last year you tweeted about how you expect your cousins to die of HIV and posted photos of yourself doing, well I don't know, I didn't want to look too closely..."

Eleanor smiled, "You don't need to worry about that anymore, I'm a changed woman." Dating someone like Jasper has that effect on you, Eleanor admitted to herself.

Lizzie smiled, "Good to hear. So, what is expected of me, now that I'm well sort-of a royal?"

"Hey!" Eleanor said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder, "You are a royal. Just because you're not King Simon's daughter doesn't change anything. I mean Liam and I are allegedly illegitamate too, we just have a different father."

Lizzie winced, "How many potential fathers are there?"

"I dunno," Eleanor admitted, "Probably enough to make me look like a nun. Don't worry, Mum and I have an awkward relationship, up until two days ago I hated her, and then she took me horse riding for my birthday and told me that she wanted me and Jasper to date."

"Well," Lizzie began, "He seems like a nice guy. Why don't you give it a go?"

Eleanor stared at floor, "We did, once, a while ago. It didn't work out."

Lizzie looked puzzled, "That's a shame. I just want you to be happy. It must be so hard, what with our brother and the King...I mean the late King..."

Eleanor grimaced, she hated when people brought up her Dad and Robert.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie said, noticing her sister's reaction.

"No, it's ok," Leni answered, "If they were still here, you'd be their family too."

Lizzie smiled, "What were they like?"

Eleanor smiled as the memories appeared in her mind, she blinked ferociously trying to not let herself cry, it was all so hard, "Robert, he was, amazingly kind, so caring, he always looked out for me, told me that I was amazing and beautiful. He was the perfect prince, and he would have been the perfect king too. He was a great big brother. As for Dad, I still call him that, even though he might not be my Dad, well I never listened to him as much as I should. I never told him that I loved him enough. Dad was always there for me, always supported me in everything I did, well except all the self-destructive stuff. I let them both down so badly, the day Robert died, I was supposed to call him, and the paint job- well I was mad at my parents, so yeah, that happened- and I never got to make things better."

Lizzie hugged her sister, "Don't blame yourself. You did what you could."

Eleanor smiled, "I know. It's just not easy. To forgive myself."

"You need to," Lizzie replied passionately, "Otherwise you won't be able to really move on from everything- the alcohol, the drugs, the bad relationships. You'll become self-destructive again, you'll end up think you deserve it, and I don't want that to happen to you."

Eleanor smiled, "You're right, it's just in theory it's simple, in practice it's difficult."

"Especially when you don't know if someone is poison or the cure," Lizzie answered.

Eleanor nodded, "Maybe if I could see things as clearly as you do, I wouldn't have gotten into such a mess."

"I can teach you," Lizzie offered.

"Thanks," Eleanor said, "And don't worry about expectations. Apart from royal events, there isn't much we're expected to. Except staying out of trouble. In the past I used to waste time getting high and partying, I spent most of the day sleeping off hangovers and lows. Sad but true."

"Well," Lizzie said, "Maybe we could meet up with Liam and do something cool."

"It's a great idea," Leni said, "But Liam's got meetings until five."

Lizzie looked upset, but then thought of something which made her seem more excited, "Well, I guess I could show you my favourite place in London."

Eleanor smiled, "Yeah, that sounds awesome."


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper and Eleanor sat awkwardly together in the back of the car with Lizzie sat in between them. Eleanor was trying to ignore that he was there, but it was difficult. She wanted to kill Liam. It had been his idea to reassign Jasper as Lizzie's security detail. He knew full well what that meant- when would her family stop meddling in her love life?

"Only a few more minutes and we'll be there," James said, turning around to look at them.

"Where exactly is 'there'?" Eleanor asked.

"It's a surprise," Lizzie answered giddly, "I spend most weekends there."

Eleanor had a strong suspicion that she knew where they might be going, put played along anyway.

"So where in London did you grow up?" Jasper asked.

"Bethnal Green," Lizzie replied, earning a concerned look from Jasper and her sister.

"That's close to Shoreditch, isn't it Jasper?" Eleanor added.

"Yes, it is," Jasper answered flustered.

"Jasper grew up in Shoreditch," Eleanor said.

"Really?" Lizzie asked in confusion, "I thought he was from America. Jasper sounds American to me."

"Yeah, I've heard that," Jasper answered, "A lot."

James coughed, "We've arrived."

"It's a book shop," Jasper announced unenthusiastically.

Eleanor looked out of the window at the large building, it had six floors and was huge. Of course, she'd expected something like this, but not on this scale. This had to be heaven to Lizzie. Of course, Leni had never been much of a reader herself, it was a misconception that she was stupid because she dropped out of uni. She'd actually got good grades at school and college, she just felt her skills were somewhere outside of academia. She didn't know where exactly, for the longest time her greatest achievement was being able to down ten shots simulatenously without passing out.

"It's the largest book shop in Europe!" Lizzie announced merrily.

Jasper sighed, "Well let's go inside then. I'm sure this will be amazing."

Their chauffeur climbed out of the car and opened the door for them.

Lizzie looked stunned by the gesture. It was becoming clear to all of them that Lizzie's life had shared none of the wealth and grandeur that a royal princess would take for granted. In fact she'd grown up in one of the poorest parts of London. It made Eleanor want to storm back to the palace and yell at her mother for not making better plans for her sister.

Lizzie almost ran into the store, Jasper and Eleanor following behind her, awkwardly walking together.

"You look well, Princess," Jasper began.

"Thank you, Jasper," Leni replied, "You do too. So what do you think of your new assignment?"

Jasper sighed, "Officially, she's a nice kid. Unofficially, I'm going to need compassionate leave. She's already given me a list of book recommendations that I'm never going to get around to reading and asked me if we have any old Soviet coded documents that she could borrow for her crytography classes. Are all fifteen year olds this exhausting?"

Leni smiled, "I was a lot worse. Lizzie's odd, yes, but I'm odd too. Perfect sisters."

Jasper smiled, "Yeah, what was all that about earlier? The whole American thing."

Eleanor sighed, it hadn't been her smartest move, "Look Jasper. I know I told you to stay away. That I needed space. That you're bad for me, and I've let you use and hurt me because I'm screwed up. The thing is, I don't trust you, I want to but I can't trust anyone, not at the moment. But then everyone tells me that we'd be great together. And it's so confusing. I need to know the truth, and I need to know more before I can make any decision. Because I can't keep on getting hurt."

"I know," Jasper said,"I regret what I did. The lies, the attempt robbery, your Mum. I'm so sorry, Len."

"I know you are," Eleanor said, tears forming in her eyes, "But after what happened with Imogen. Her boyfriend could have killed her, and he would have killed me to. At the moment, I'm just not stable enough for guys. I've got shit to sort out. I don't want to end up with a guy who will just hurt me again and again."

"Len," Jasper answered, "It's different now. I'm not going to hurt you, ever."

"I wish I could believe you, Jasper," Eleanor answered, brushing away tears before catching up with her sister.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor watched as Lizzie darted merrily from one bookshelf to another, pointing out to her older sister all of the books she'd read (which must be around a thousand or so) and picking out a few that she wanted to buy. Eleanor was happy for her, she only wished that there was something that excited her as much. Now that she'd given up her wild ways she didn't have any proper hobbies. It had been a long time since Leni had done something fun that didn't involve booze, drugs or boys.

"Dear God," James said as he joined Leni, "How many books does a girl need?"

Eleanor shrugged, "It probably works on the same level as shoes. For some girls, they can't have enough shoes, for Lizzie, it's books."

James smiled, "Well as long as she's happy. Jasper looks bored shitless."

Eleanor grinned, looking over at her ex-boyguard who looked miserable. He held about ten books and was trying to look enthusiastic as Lizzie picked out more.

"I suppose we'll be going to that fancy restaurant for lunch," James answered, "At least I hope so. I'm starving and they do the nicest madeira cake in the West End."

"Actually," Leni began, "Lizzie has other plans. She wants us to spend the day seeing her London. So no fancy restaurants, no Knightsbridge or Belgravia, just books and...tesco's meal deal."

"Tesco's meal deal?" James asked, "Good grief. You would have thought she'd have been raised up on something better."

"Yes, you would," Eleanor answered, irritation clear in her voice, "But instead she was raised up in Bethnal Green."

"Your parents must have had their reasons," James suggested.

"You really believe that?" Eleanor asked doubtfully, "Seriously, James, don't give me the official response."

"Apologies, your highness," James answered, "I just thought that you might not like me calling your mother a jealous tosser."

Eleanor laughed, "Jealous tosser?"

"Well, yes," James continued, "Tosser- because she sent your sister to live in one of the roughest areas of London and jealous because, well, we all know that your mum is jealous of her daughters."

"Jealous? Of me?" Eleanor asked disbelievingly, "But I'm a mess. No one who knows me well would envy me. My life's a complete and utter mess. I'm nobody really, just a bitch with money and power, but I have no interests, nothing to be proud of. Why would anyone be jealous of a nobody?"

"Princess," James replied, taken aback by her outburst, "Remember what I said, about how the first steps are the hardest, and how if you know what the problem is, you can fix it? Well, you say you have no interests, nothing to be proud of. Why not try something new? There's books here on foreign languages, art, music, everything, why not get some inspiration?"

Eleanor smiled, "Yeah, I'll give that a go."

Leni walked towards her sister, "Find anything cool?"

Lizzie nodded exuberantly, "Yeah, loads of books! Thank you for letting me buy whatever I want."

"Thank mum," Eleanor said, "It's her money."

Jasper smiled, "Are we nearly finished here?"

Lizzie gave him a frustrated look, "We still have you-know-what to sort out, and I have no idea and I really need your help."

"It's a great idea, Princess," Jasper replied frustratedly, "But I'm not sure I can help you."

"Oh, ok," Lizzie answered giving him a dissappointed look, "Maybe James might be able to help. You could wait with Len?"

Jasper seemed more than happy with the idea but at that moment Leni wanted to explode. Her sister had to be doing this on purpose, and right now she wanted to be as far away from Jasper as possible.

James gave Eleanor a look of defeat, "Sorry, but I can't refuse orders."

"Not you too!" Leni yelled, "FML!"

Lizzie just smiled as she and James walked away to look at more books.

Jasper and Leni stood in awkward silence, not quite sure what to say to each other. Eleanor wished she had a bottle of vodka and something she could take. The day seemed to be stretching out painfully and it felt like this would never be over and she'd be stuck with Jasper forever. She felt sick and shaky and wanted nothing more than to go home.

"So what do you think of Lizzie?" Jasper asked.

"She's cool," Eleanor answered, "In a nerdy way. Which means she's never going to survive at the palace."

"She has you," Jasper replied, "You'll look after her."

"I know," Leni answered, "But-."

"But you're barely holding it together," Jasper said, "I can tell. You look like you're about to throw up, you're shaking and pale. I can always take you back to the palace, if you want."

"No," Leni said, as she felt a headache begin to start, "It's Lizzie's day, I should make the effort."

"She'd understand," Jasper replied, "No one's expecting you to be perfect, Len."

"Would you just shut up?" Eleanor snapped.

Jasper looked surprised, "Look, I know you're scared of being vulnerable around me, and I understand, I'd be scared too. But I'm telling you it's all in the past and you have to start trusting someone, Len, you need someone to help you through this."

"You're the last person I'd turn to for help," Eleanor answered, "God, my head-."

Jasper put an arm around her shoulders, "You're going to be ok, Len. Let's find James and Lizzie and we'll go back to the palace."

Eleanor shook her head, "I can't, I'll ruin everything."

"God, Len!" Jasper exploded, "I'm not letting you make yourself sick! Stop being so stubborn!"

Lizzie came racing over to her sister, "We've finished now- Len, you don't look well, maybe we should go back to the palace."

Leni shook her head, "I'll be fine in a few minutes. Just a headache."

James and Jasper shared a concerned look, as Leni buried her face in Jasper's jacket.

"She shouldn't be doing this cold turkey," Jasper said, "She hadn't gone a day drug free in how long?"

"Two years, I think," James replied quietly, "You're right, but I don't think the Princess is going to admit that she needs help."

"There's got to be something-," Jasper answered, "Anything. I hate seeing her like this."

"Let's go back to the car," James suggested.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Somewhere between leaving the bookshop and reaching the car, the dizziness had started with a vengence. Eleanor leaned on Jasper even more than she was already, letting him take more of her weight.

"We are going straight back to the palace, no arguments," Jasper said sternly as he helped her into the car, "And we're calling Dr Cohen."

James nodded, "Sorry Princess, but Jasper's right."

"I'll be fine in a few minutes, I swear," Eleanor protested.

"They're right, Len," Lizzie added, "It's ok. You need to rest."

Eleanor shook her head, "It's just a migraine it will be gone soon."

"Good," Jasper said, "But we're still going back to the palace, whether you like it or not."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Helena knew something was wrong the moment she saw the car arriving back at the palace. They were supposed to be gone all day- but it wasn't even one yet. She politely excused herself from the dreary conversation she'd been having with Cyrus and raced through the corridors to the palace entrance. She needed to know what had happened. She hoped her girls were ok, Leni had been looking sick for the past few days and Helena wasn't sure if the cold turkey approach was the best idea. But she knew Eleanor would be stubborn and refuse help, and the last thing she wanted was to make her even more upset.

Helena watched in shock as Jasper half-carried Eleanor up the short flight of stairs, James and Lizzie following close behind. She hadn't ever seen her daughter this ill.

"Your majesty," James said by way of greeting, "The Princess isn't well. We thought it best to bring her back to the palace and call Dr Cohen."

Helena nodded, "Yes, I'll call him immediately. Len, it's going to be ok."

Eleanor gave her a tired smile. Helena could tell that her daughter was about to pass out.

"Get her to her room quickly," she told them.

She watched, concerned and scared, as they walked away quickly.

She turned around to notice that Cyrus had seen everything and was grinning exuberantly, "She brought this on herself. This is what happens when you party too hard."

Helena slapped Cyrus hard across the face.

"You can't do that, I'm the King!" Cyrus protested.

"And you're talking about my daughter!" Helena answered, "Have some respect. You could never have her strength, Cyrus. You're weak and pathetic! And this, is all your fault, if you hadn't lied, told them they were illegitimate. None of this would have happened!"

"You really believe that?" Cyrus asked, "Eleanor's been a shit-show for years. Long before I started living at the palace. No, this one is all you, you neglected her and now you're both paying the price."

"That's not true!" Helena yelled defiantly.

"You know it's true,"Cyrus answered, "You always let your children down."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Lizzie watched worriedly as Eleanor slept. She was feverish now, but still shaking and she looked paler than ever.

"The Princess should have called me first," Dr Cohen said, "There's no way that someone could go from what she was taking in a day to absolutely nothing. No matter how stubborn they are, they always relapse. There are medicines that can help, and she should be seeing a therapist too."

"Leni? Seeing a therapist?" Jasper answered, "She'll never agree to that."

"I think you have too little faith, Dr Cohen," James added, "I've never met anyone so outright stubborn, she won't give in."

"Yes, but we all know how easy it is to get drugs in the palace," Dr Cohen argued, "This isn't a safe environment."

"I'll look after her," Lizzie suggested, "I'll keep her away from anyone who might be trouble."

"No," James replied, "That's my job."

The doors of the room swung open noisely as the Queen arrived.

This was the first time Lizzie had seen her mother and she didn't know what to do or say, so she tried to disappear into the corner of the room, and escape notice. It didn't work.

Helena looked at her daughters. How had she managed to fail so badly? Cyrus was right, maybe it was a little too late now. She looked over at Lizzie. How she wanted for her to be a princess and to enjoy her life here! But the young girl looked afraid, she was still wearing the cheap t-shirt and jeans she'd arrived in and clutched a well-read, and probably second-hand, book to her chest tightly. She looked so out of place here. She'd hoped that a day with his sister would help her settle in. Eleanor might not have thought of herself as warm and friendly or charismatic, but Helena saw all these qualities in her and knew that she would be the best person to introduce Lizzie to this crazy new world.

But now Eleanor looked so ill, and Helena felt guilty.

"She needs to rest," Dr Cohen announced, "No more trips out for the next few days. And she needs to eat more."

I know, Helena added silently, she'd heard it enough times from her doctor. She wondered how he hadn't realised that Eleanor was just naturally skinny, especially with Lizzie standing there for comparison. Helena knew the drugs had mostly taken away Eleanor's appetite, but she also knew that even after a week of all-you-can eat buffets she'd be no bigger.

"And I'll be arranging for a replacement drug and therapy sessions," Dr Cohen added, "If this is what the Princess wants then she needs all of us to support her."

"We will," Jasper said, "We definitely will."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor woke up to sound of someone swearing. An old style TV sat at the edge of the bed, and Jasper appeared to having great difficulty sorting out a DVD player.

She grinned, noticing that Lizzie was asleep already, curled up next to her, holding a well-loved teddy bear in her arms.

Leni had no idea what time it was. Her phone was dead and she couldn't be bothered to get up and charge it. She guessed it must be late. She felt exhausted and her limbs felt heavy and achy, but the fever had dropped and she just felt warm, and hungry. She'd forgot that she missed lunch.

Lizzie began to wake up, blinking a few times, before smiling as she noticed that Leni was awake too.

Jasper cussed as the TV still remained fuzzy and admitted defeat as he gave the remote to James.

The sisters watched as Liam walked into the room, holding a bowl of popcorn and a plate full of bacon. He grinned as he saw that both of his sisters were awake.

"Hey, Len!" Liam said as he sat next to his sister, "You remember our famous movie nights, when we were younger. Popcorn, chocolate, bacon, ice-cream. You, Robert and I, fighting over which movie to watch. Well I thought Lizzie would like that."

Leni grinned, "It's a great idea, Liam! I wish Robert could be here."

"Me too," Liam added, "But then there'd be less bacon for you."

Lizzie smiled, "I wish Robert could be here. He sounds like a great big brother."

"He was," Liam answered, "He'd know how to fix everything."

LIzzie smiled, before jumping up suddenly and racing over to the small coffee table.

Leni and Liam shared a puzzled look.

"I missed your birthdays," Lizzie said, "So I got a little something."

"The surprise!" Eleanor exclaimed, "You really didn't need to- thank you, sis."

"Sis?" Liam asked, earning an eyeroll from Leni, "Thank you, Lizzie."

Lizzie passed them their presents- one wrapped in blue for Liam, and another one wrapped in sparkly purple for Leni.

"She knows you too well," Liam said to Eleanor.

They unwrapped the presents. Both of them were books. Liam's was on USA travel destinations, because everyone knew he'd soon be going on a tour of the US and Canada. And Eleanor's-

"I loved the fashion show," Lizzie said, "The dresses were so pretty."

Eleanor smiled, as she looked through the book on fashion design. She'd loved planning the fashion show and sorting out the outfits and designers, but she hadn't made any clothes herself. Lizzie had misunderstood what fashion week involved, but Eleanor didn't mind. It would be fun and maybe it might be a hobby that she'd really enjoy.

"Thanks," Eleanor said.

"Dr Cohen said you have to rest for the next few days," James announced, "And he's got it in his head that you're going to see a therapist and decide not to go cold turkey."

Eleanor laughed at the ridiculousness of the idea, "That last part is absurd, I promised to give it all up, and that's what I'm doing. As for the first part, well, we have a fashion show to plan!"

Lizzie grinned and Liam rolled his eyes.

None of them noticed the figure standing by the door, holding it open slightly, watching them and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

It was well into the early hours of the morning and Eleanor knew that she should be resting, but there was something that seemed off. Lizzie was asleep still, the movie night had finished late and there was no way that the young girl was going to be able to trek all the way over to her temporary room in the east wing. Eleanor got up quietly and reached for her phone to use as a light.

 _Damn it!_ Eleanor yelled at herself. She should have charged it earlier.

Tip-toeing across the wooden flooring she retrieved a blanket from where it hung over a chair near her door and opened the double doors to her room as quietly as she could. She knew James wouldn't be on duty. At night there were several patrols, but generally security was less than during the day. It made it all to easy to sneak around the palace undetected.

For some reason, since stopping the drugs, Eleanor's appetite had become completely screwed up, one minute she hated the sight of food and the next she wanted to devour everything. It no longer surprised her that hunger woke her up in the middle of the night.

 _Wednesday_ , Eleanor thought to herself, _It's Wednesday. Cyrus was supposed to be hosting that tea party today._

Eleanor grinned to herself, _they won't notice a few missing cakes._

She threw the blanket around her shoulders and opened the door to the tunnels. This was the quickest way to get to the kitchens, if not necessarily the safest. But she doubted that she would have any problems. At worst she'd be stopped by Marcus and her brother or a really pissed off Jasper, and at best- cake!

She stepped out into the tunnels and immediately the motion sensor lighting lit up. She walked quickly. Summer had turned into autumn and there was a definite chill in the air but Eleanor never remembered being so cold in early September. She had hoped she was starting to get over the detox. She grimaced, apparently not.

She darted towards the secret doors that she knew was only a few metres from the kitchens. Something seemed odd, usually the handle of the door was stiff and needed a lot of force to open, but that night the door was easy to open for some reason.

Eleanor frowned but thought nothing of it, food was far more important at that moment. She walked through the door and into a dimly lit corridor.

That's when she noticed the dark figure sitting at the kitchen table.

Fear flooded into her veins. She didn't recognise the person and there was no reason for anyone to be in the kitchens this late. It had to be an intruder, a potential dangerous one. Maybe he knew she'd come here. Whatever was going on, Eleanor didn't feel safe.

She shrugged off the blanket, allowing it to fall to the ground and as quietly as possible, took the fire extinguisher from it's wall bracket and lifted it up. God, it was heavy!

She crept up behind the figure and prepared to launch the extinguisher at his head.

That was when the intruder turn around.

Eleanor felt the extinguisher fall from her hands, and the blood run from her veins.

 _Robbie..._

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Liam was woken by a loud knocking on his door. He looked over at his alarm clock, only three fourteen in the morning. Great, he had to be up early as well for the damned tea party. He hoped Marcus had a good excuse for this. He also hoped that excuse wasn't something life threatening. He remembered the last time he'd been woken up in the middle of the night- the night his father was attacked. Liam felt the fear of uncertainty creep in- had something happened to Lenni or to Lizzie, had Cyrus died?

He raced to the door and pulled it open to reveal a panicked looking Lizzie. It was clear the girl had been crying and she looked worried.

"She's gone," Lizzie began, in a chocked voice, "Leni's gone. She didn't leave a note. She didn't take her phone with her."

"It's ok," Liam said, hugging his sister, "Everything's going to be ok." But he knew that might not be the truth. He knew Eleanor liked to go to the kitchens for midnight snacks, but that was usually only when she was stoned. There was no way that was the case now. Something had to have happened now. He needed to contact Jasper.

He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and dialled Jasper's number.

"We need your help," Liam said without pre-amble, "Leni's gone missing."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor felt the strength go out of her legs and she would have crashed to the floor if her brother hadn't gotten there first.

"Len? Leni?" Robert asked panicked as he carried her to a nearby chair, he spotted the blanket out in the corridor and picked it up, drapping it around her small frame. Was it possible that she was even tinier since the last time he'd seen her? He didn't know, all he knew was that he had to protect her.

"What," Eleanor began, shaking with shock, her eyes wide, and her expression confused, "Have I finally gone crazy?"

Robert smiled, brushing Eleanor's hair back from her face, "You've always been crazy, Len. But no, it's me, really me."

"But you're supposed to be dead!" Eleanor yelled, "They killed you."

"No, they tried," Robert began, "And I'll explain everything, once I know that you're going to be ok. Eleanor, look at me, everything's going to be alright now."

Leni looked at her brother intensely and nodded, before bursting into tears, "I missed you so much."

Robert sat down next to her, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head, "I missed you too. But it wasn't safe to come back until now. I'm so sorry, Len. I didn't want to put any of you through this. But you've been so brave and so strong."

Eleanor shook her head, "No I've been a mess, Robbie. I've been a total mess and everything's fallen apart. It's only recently that I've started to get my shit together."

"Whatever has happened, we'll fix it together," Robert promised, "And it's good to hear you're starting to sort things out. I was worried, I saw the newspapers, what they were saying. I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Beck, I thought he'd be good for you."

"He is, was, sort of," Eleanor began, "I don't mean Beck. I mean everything else. I'm trying to stay clean, Robbie, but it's so bloody hard, and I feel so bloody sick all of the time, and I don't know if I can do it."

Robert's face lit up with joy and compassion, "You can do it, Len, you can give up the drugs. I know you can. I'm so proud of you. Dad would be proud too. I know it. Now let's get that foot of your's sorted out before it swells up."

Eleanor frowned, she hadn't even registered dropping the fire extinguisher on her foot, but Robert was right, it was red and she knew it was going to be painful in the morning unless she put some ice on it. She watched as Robert walked over to the freezer and grabbed a bag of peas, wrapped it in a tea towel, and place it on Eleanor's foot.

"There all better," Robert said with a smile.

Eleanor smiled back, "Where have you been, Robbie?"

Robert moved to sit next to her again, "When my plane was hijacked, I crashed onto a beach in this remote area of the Norfolk coast. It was pretty much deserted apart from this one house, this really beautiful old white cottage. There was an old couple living there- the husband, he was a retired army doctor. He fixed me- I wasn't actually in a bad way considering everything, just a broken leg and a fe cuts and bruises- and they let me stay there. I knew that what had happened was a deliberate attack, and I knew I couldn't come back to the palace until I found out the truth. So I assumed a fake identity, the husband, he arranged for passport, birth certificates, degree certificates- I worked on a farm only a few miles from the house- a bit like the one Mum grew up on, to earn my keep. And in the evening we'd try to figure who had ordered the hijacking.

"It wasn't until recently that I got in touch with someone in the palace. He was a foreigner, from America, said he knew you pretty well and that he'd be happy to help out the princess's brother. I was able to verify that he wasn't responsible for the attack. This was all about a month ago. I also asked him to keep me updated about you.

"Leni, I'm so sorry that I caused all of this trouble for you. I never meant to hurt you."

Len brushed away her tears, resting her head on her brother's shoulder, "You could never hurt me. I only hurt myself. The drugs, the booze, the boys. Wait, the American, no it can't be- you mean, Jasper?"

"Yeah, Jasper, I think that's his name," Robert said, "You should like you know him well."

"I do," Eleanor said, and Robert noticed the edge in her voice, and placed a comforting arm around her, "We dated, well it wasn't really dating, but... It's complicated."

"He's a great guy, Len," Robert answered, "He's been absolutely amazing throughout all of this. He never mentioned that you two were in a relationship, but a part of me always suspected there was something more going on. I can tell that he loves you."

Leni sobbed, "You don't know anything about Jasper. I don't either. I don't know what to think about anything anymore."

"Hey," Robert said, rubbing her back, "We'll figure it out. I swear. I'll never let anything hurt you. Now, let's steal the cupcakes like old times and then I'll take you back to your room."

Eleanor grinned, "I'm glad your back."

"Me too," Robert said, opening the box of cupcakes that was sat in the fridge, "Oh look! They have our favourites!"

Eleanor laughed, "Must have known you were coming back. I wonder what Cyrus is going to say when it sees you."

"Let me handle him," Robert said, handing Eleanor a plate with a large slice of madeira cake on it.

Eleanor began to devour it quickly.

Robert smiled, "Just like old times, only this time we're not nursing hangovers and you're not high and out of it."

Eleanor smiled, "I know. A part of me just wants to give in though, I never thought it would be this hard. I mean the detox, it's just been awful. Dr Cohen says I should see a therapist and gone it this replacement drug thingy. But, I don't know, it just feels like cheating."

"It isn't Len," Robert reassured her, "They've put these things in place to help you, you should use them. It'll make things easier. I admire what you're trying to do, but you've got to allow people to help you."

Leni laughed sadly, on the edge of tears, "It's been hard knowing who to trust recently."

Robert gave her a concerned look, "What about Liam, or Jasper even."

"I don't know what went wrong with Liam," Eleanor admitted, "I guess we just drifted apart. And don't get me started on Jasper. It's just a total mess."

"Why?" Robert asked, curious, "What happened? Trust me, Leni, you know you can trust me."

Leni nodded, brushing away her tears, "When Jasper got here, he was assigned as my security detail. I thought he'd just be the same as everyone else, we'd go to the club, I'd get pissed and high, we'd sleep together and then he'd be gone. But he blackmailed me, he said he'd filmed everything, everything that's we'd done together and that if I fired him or told anyone he'd share the video with the world."

Robert looked angry, could this really have been the same Jasper he'd been talking to? The same Jasper who had seemed so caring and appeared to love his sister so much.

"Eventually he admitted there wasn't a sex tape," Eleanor continued, "But then Mum found out we were a couple, or I guess our messed up version of a couple. He had sex with her- with our mum. Mum says she manipulated him into it, to try to save me or something like that. They both regret it but still-."

"That's seriously fucked up," Robert said, the anger building and building. How many people had betrayed Eleanor whilst he was away? First Jasper, then their own mother.

"That's not all," Eleanor said, "I was staying at one of Beck's parents' houses, the one in Surrey. It was supposed to be this romantic weekend break, a chance for me to calm down. But I just couldn't do it. I tried to be the good girl for Beck, but I sneak out and went to the opening of a club in Chelsea. I met this girl there, Mandy."

"The one in the photo," Robert said, "The one on the D-throned cover. I never knew you were..."

"I'm not," Eleanor said, "I was just experimenting. Everything happened too fast, and at that point I was just doing whatever I could to piss off Jasper.

I thought she was great, that she actually liked me for who I am, not just for being the princess. But it was all a lie. She arranged this great birthday party for Liam and I, and she told me to get that large diamond and have it put in a necklace, she tricked me and swapped it for a fake one when she thought I was too drunk to notice.

Her and Jasper... They'd both planned it.… That was why he took the job at the palace...to steal from me. He did tip me off, but...after everything...I just can't trust him. One of my friend's Imogen- I met her when I visited that drug rehabilitation charity you supported- well, she dated this Russian guy, super rich and everything, but he abused her, loned her to other guys. She called me for help and her boyfriend threatened to stab us.

I only allowed Jasper to hurt me because deep down I thought I deserved it. Because I felt unloved."

Robert hugged Leni tightly as she sobbed, "But you couldn't be more wrong, Len, you are loved. You are so loved. I'm sorry about what happened with Jasper. The next time I see him... God, this is a bloody mess that he's created! I don't know what to think, it seems like he loves you and wants to make things up, but he definitely needs to sort out his shit before I allow him to so much as look at you again."

Leni smiled, "Thanks, Robbie. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about any of this. About how I feel."

Robert smiled sadly, "Well, I'm here now. Come on, you need to sleep."

"Wait," Leni said, "Do you know about Lizzie? Our half-sister?"

"Only what I've read in the papers," Robert admitted, "Poor kid, getting dragged into this mess. I'll be there for her too, Len."

"I think she'll be easier to look after," Eleanor replied, "She's calm and bookish, and a lot like you actually. She likes philosophy and ancient Greek. She's studied Krav Maga and wants to work for the government analysing encrypted messages. She's only fifteen but she's young for her age. I worry that this world is going to destroy her."

"I won't let that happen," Robert promised, "Now come on. You look exhausted."

Robert was just grabbing a couple of coats when the door opened.

"You think maybe," a young girl's voice said.

"It's a possibility," another voice said- Robert recognised it as Liam.

Robert tried to race back into the kitchen, he didn't want to shock them, but it was no use.

Liam's eyes widdened with shock as Jasper regarded him with a quiet but knowing look. Lizzie, poor little thing, just looked confused, but knew who he was all the same.

"I'm back now," Robert said, "And I'm going to fix everything."


	4. Chapter 4

The Henstridge siblings sat around the kitchen table whilst Jasper paced backwards and forwards nervously. He'd never really noticed how alike they all looked, but standing from a distance,apart and observing, he noticed the way that Liam and Lizzie's hair was that same golden blonde, the similarities in the way that Robert and Eleanor held themselves. Any other day it would have impressed him, to see them all, looking a perfect team. But right now that team was turned on him.

Lizzie had fallen asleep a half an hour or so ago, her head resting on the table, a coat drapped around her shoulders. Despite Robert and Jasper insisting they go back to bed, the girls had refused- Lizzie hadn't made it, and it looked like Eleanor would fall asleep any minute, although Jasper knew better than to point it out.

"This night's been crazy," Liam said, "But I'm glad you're back, Robbie. We need you now more than ever. There's so much going on here, so much that goes beyond just Domino. We need to sort out things with Cyrus too. Now you're back, you're the rightful king of England."

Robbie nodded contemplatively, "And the first thing I'll do is help you find the truth about who your father is. Because my betting is that Cyrus is going to try to say I'm illegitimate too and whether that's true or not, he'll find a way to 'prove' that I am. But I know a way to play his hand, a way of creating a situation he can't just back out of."

"How?" Eleanor asked with a yawn, "Mum dug up Dad and his body is missing."

Robert frowned, "Missing. Well that complicates things, but doesn't change my plan. I suspected that bastard would move Dad's body."

"But without Dad's DNA, how can we do anything?"Eleanor asked in despair, "How can we ever know the truth."

"There are ways, Len," Robert began, "But you can't help."

"Because you want to protect me?" Eleanor asked, "I'm not afraid of Cyrus, and I can look after myself."

Robert looked closely at his sister. He didn't have the heart to be honest to her. He didn't have the heart to tell her that she looked unnaturally thin, that she was pale as ash, and looked like she could collapse any minute. There was no way she could look after herself at this minute in time, and as much as he knew that he, Liam and Lizzie would look out for her, he was hoping that Jasper could be trusted too.

 _Obviously, I was wrong,_ Robert thought to himself.

"There are tests," Robert continued, "So long as Cyrus and our father share the same fathers we should be fine. There is a test that involves sequencing the Y chromosome, detecting DNA that is carried down from male to male. If two males share it, it means that they are from the same family line."

"That means that you and Liam would be full brothers if you had the same DNA," Eleanor concluded, "And that you share the same father."

"And that Cyrus should share that same DNA with our father," Liam added.

"Exactly," Robert added, "All we have to do is back him into a corner. If he refuses, he'll be as good as admitting his guilt. After all, if he was innocent, he'd have nothing to fear."

"Ok, that sounds like a great plan," Liam said, "But what about Len? What if he tries something funny, says we don't share the same father? Don't give me that look, Len, it can happen sometimes. Rarely. And it's not like this family isn't good at hiding things."

Robert nodded, "If we are proven to be King Simon's sons then I'll take the throne. The first thing I'll do is track down Dad's body. Then I'll get the DNA tests re-done. Failing that, I'll see if there's another way. Modern science is amazing like that."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. Typical biomedicine graduate! "But Cyrus could fabricate the results."

Robert nodded, "Which is why we're sorting this out ourselves. Anyone can order a DNA test. And until tonight, I was Aaron Jones, the farmer lad from Poole. No one is going to care about some common farmer's lad asking for a DNA test. I'll get the results sent to my friend's house. One of us will take the private jet and go there. Then we'll send them to the press ourselves."

"And how do we get Cyrus's DNA?" Liam asked, "He's not just going to hand it over."

"We could pay one of the maids," Eleanor suggested, before shaking her head, "No, too risky."

"I agree," Robert said, "Just leave it to me."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was nearly sunrise when they all made it back up to Eleanor's room. They arrived minutes before James was due to start his watch. They knew it was the safest place for Robert to hide until the time was right. They knew without a doubt that James could be trusted. Moreover, it was the closest room to the far end of the tunnels. Ideal if a hasty escape was needed.

Robert placed Lizzie carefully down on the bed, tucking the blankets around her. How small she was! She reminded him of young teenaged Eleanor, innocent and sweet. He hoped she would stay that way. He felt guilty for not being there to protect Len. To stop her taking drugs and getting involved with the wrong guys.

Well, at least he could start to make things right now that he was back.

He watched as Jasper carried Eleanor across her room and placed her down next to Lizzie, her placed the blankets around her thin frame and stood, watching over intensely, stroking her hair gently. He turned to see Liam, fast asleep on the couch.

"Jasper," Robert whispered, "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," Jasper replied.

"I want to thank you, for helping me," Robert began.

"No problem," Jasper answered, "You know how much I care about Len."

Robert narrowed his eyes, "You have a funny way of showing it."

Jasper sighed, "She told you everything, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did," Robert answered, "Absolutely everything, I hope, because I don't want to believe there's anything more."

"Your highness, I-,"Jasper began defensively.

"Save it," Robert said, "You're a good, just person, I can tell that. But when it comes to Len, you're not the kind of guy I want her to hang around. You blackmailed her, you planned to steal from her, God, you slept with our mother! I know I don't know the full story, I don't know all the reasons why. But there's no justification for any of that, is there? When you think about it, there's nothing that could ever make any of that right. I'm sorry, Jasper, I get the impression you've tried to clean this shit up. But look at my sister, really look at her. How much of the pain she's experiencing now is because of how much you put her through? How much has she suffered because of your actions?"

Jasper tried to blink back tears, "I made a lot of crap decisions, before I really knew her well. Before I knew I had feelings for her."

"Look, Leni's my little sister," Robert began, "She's delicate and fragile. She'd never let that show, but she is, she really is. And her emotions are strong and powerful. She can be pulled apart by them. Before those people tried to kill me, I'd be here, and I'd protect her. I'd keep the demons away from her so that she could stay sane. Now I'm back, I'm going to do the same thing. I hate to say it, but apart from Cyrus, and Domino, you're the biggest demon in Eleanor's life. And unlike Cyrus and Domino, I'm not expecting her to be able to push you out of her life. I've got to protect her, and I'm sorry, but that means I'm ordering you to stay away from her, with immediate effect."

"Please, your highness," Jasper began to protest.

Robert shook his sadly, "It's too late, Jasper. And I have to protect my family now more than ever."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Lizzie was the first to wake up. The sun shone brightly through the crack in the curtains and illuminated the room, she noticed that Eleanor was still asleep, her make up smudged terribly. She must have been crying in her sleep, Lizzie noted. Liam was still asleep on the couch and Robert sat in a chair next to the destroyed painting. Jasper was nowhere in sight and she knew that James wouldn't just enter the room without good reason.

She climbed out of bed and quietly tip-toed across the room to where she knew the loose floorboard was. Lifting it as quietly as possible, she rummaged around until she found the phone. Right where she'd been told it would be.

She grabbed it quickly, replacing the floorboard, and started to type a text. She hated this, she hated that she had to do this, but there was no other choice.

She was just about to press send when the door opened. She quickly hide the phone in her jean's pocket, and turned to see who the intruder was.

The man looked shocked at the scene in front of him. He stared at Robert with utter surprise.

Then it dawned on Lizzie as to who the stranger was.

This was Beck. She recalled Eleanor talking about him the day before.

"Hi," Lizzie said sheepishly, hoping he hadn't seen anything.

"Hi," Beck said uncertainly, "Who are you?"

"Lizzie," Lizzie said, staring at her feet, "Elizabeth, Leni and Liam, and uh, Robert's sister. You're Beck aren't you?"

Beck nodded and smiled, "I guess I arrived a little too early. Robert called me. Certainly not what you expect most nights. He was my best friend, I missed him."

"And you were Leni's boyfriend too," Lizzie said.

Beck smiled, "We never dated, but I cared deeply for her. I still do. I just, I just can't keep up with her world. The drugs, the booze, the guys. I know what she's capable of, how amazing she can be, but this is just one big shadow that's hanging over her."

"Well-," Lizzie began.

"I guess that's why you want to keep your boyfriend secret," Beck said, "I never noticed the floorboard before. It's smart of you to figure that out, but Len's not one to go around stealing her siblings' dates, so you're safe."

Lizzie smiled, "That's good to know. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. But the good news is that Len's trying to quit the drugs. And the bad guys too, maybe she'll consider you again."

Beck grinned exuberantly, "That is really great news. I always knew that she'd find the strength to quite, even if she didn't believe in herself. And now she's got her little sister too. Len always does well when she's got someone or something to focus on to take her mind off of everything else."

Lizzie smiled awkardly.

"Oh," Beck added, "And if you ever need help keeping that boyfriend of yours secret from Len, because we all know how big of a deal she'll make out of it, well I can help you with that."

Lizzie giggled, "Not a boyfriend. Just a best friend."

"Uh,ok," Beck said awkwardly, "I shouldn't have jumped to assumptions."

"Don't worry," Lizzie said, "When most people see us they jump to conclusions. I'm just not ready to bring my old friends into my new life yet."

Beck nodded, "Yeah, I get that."

Lizzie looked over at her sister who was beginning to wake up. Beck walked over to the half-awake princess and sat carefully next to her.

Len blinked a good few times, before her eyes grew wide with shock, "Beck,what on earth are you doing here?"

"Robert calles me," Beck began,"Yeah, I know. I brought bacon."

Eleanor sighed then smiled, "Ok, I partially forgive you, because you have bacon."

Beck laughed, passing her the small box of food, which Eleanor tore open instantly.

Liam and Robert, were beginning to wake up when James burst into the room.

"Now, Princess, I know it's that Beckworth kid but I hope you aren't forgetting our promi-," James began, before looking around the room, "Holy Shit! You're alive! I mean, I'm grieviously sorry for my bad language your highnesses."

"Don't worry," Eleanor said, "You're forgiven, this took us all by surprise."

"I'll have some breakfast brought up," James announced, "And should I call Jasper?"

"Erm, no," Robert answered quickly, "I told him to go get some rest."

Eleanor regarded her brother with narrowed eyes.

"OK," James said before leaving the room.

"Brother," Eleanor said, a tone of anger seeping into her voice, "We need to speak now."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor dragged Robert into her walk-in wardrobe.

"Len, what's wrong?" Robert asked, "Was it something I said?"

Eleanor gave him a disbelieving look, "I heard you. What you said to Jasper last night."

"Len, I'm just trying to protect you," Robert answered, "Please try to understand where I'm coming from."

"That's the problem, I do," Leni answered, "And I almost agree with you. But this is my decision to make, not yours. And there is a very very slight possibility that I might have forgiven Jasper."

"What?!" Robert exploded, "He had sex with our mother! I bet you would have quit drugs sooner if you'd been with Beck and not him."

"Oh, so that's why you called Beck?" Eleanor exploded, "You fix this situation with Cyrus and the DNA tests and I can stay in my room having sex with Beck, yeah, nice one, big bro, real nice. But one problem. Jasper. I-."

"I- what?" Robert asked.

Eleanor looked as if she was about to throw up, "I shouldn't have gotten so, irrate with you. You're right, he betrayed me, nearly drove me insane."

Robert looked confused, "Then what's the problem with staying away with him?"

"The problem is," Eleanor began, fidgetting like crazy, "Shit, I so want ecstasy."

"Hey," Robert said, grabbing her arm, "Don't say that. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"The reality is," Eleanor began with a shaky sigh, "I know what Jasper did, and I know why, and I know that he's hurt me and I let him because I believed I was unloveable. And I'm trying to fix that, and you being here is helping me fix that, so are Lizzie, and Liam, and James, and even Mum, weirdly enough. I know that I am loved."  
"Things have changed," Robert concluded, "You don't feel unloveable anymore."

"Exactly," Leni said, "But I- It doesn't change everything. Because I-. Fuck it, I can't do this."

Eleanor stormed out of the room and into her main bedroom where she saw her bewildered family, Beck and James.

"What is it, Len?" Robert asked, "What hasn't changed?"

"I love him, ok?!" Eleanor yelled, "I'm in love with Jasper!"

Eleanor turned to walk out of the door, but then noticed who was standing in front of it.

Jasper.

"SHIT!" Eleanor yelled before noticing Beck's devestated look, "FML!"

She stormed off into her walk-in wardrobe.

"Well this is a whole new level of awkward," James answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone sat in awkward silence as Jasper shifted uncomfortably. Should he go into the room and talk to Eleanor or should he give her space? Which one was going to get him slapped? He could never tell with Eleanor. All he knew was that inside he was buzzing, on fire. She loved him, and he loved her. And he'd tell her that as soon as he could. Or rather as soon as Beck was gone, because Beck was currently trying to burn holes into the back of Jasper's head with his eyes.

He gave James a sheepish look, but the older bodyguard just shrugged. It appeared he didn't know what to do either.

In the end it was Lizzie who entered the room first. And Robert who was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Beck," Robert began.

Beck sighed loudly, "I should have guessed. I'm sorry, Rob, but I can't be here right now. I'll do what I can to help but-."

Robert nodded understandingly, "Ok, I'll see you later."

Beck nodded grimly before walking out of the room.

"Your highness," Jasper began turning to Robert, "I-."

"Why are you here?" Robert asked angrily, "I told you to stay away from her. Are you happy now? Happy that you've managed to get under her skin. Happy that you've toyed with her emotions so much that she thinks she loves you!"

"Robert! Don't!" Liam yelled, "Jasper is a good guy. He helped us find out who killed Dad."

"I know," Robert answered, "I know Jasper is a good guy. But he's not good for Eleanor! That's the difference."

"What?" Liam replied, "And Beck would have been so much better. Len told me that every time she's around Beck it reminds her of how broken she is and how much Dad was dissappointed in her. How she doesn't feel good enough. Do you really want our sister to feel like that?"

Robert sighed, "Damn you, Liam! Do you really think Jasper is the better option? Beck might make her feel not good enough but at least he's not going to drive her to overdosing or something worse!"

"You highness?" James interrupted, "May I speak freely?"

"Yes," Robert said, "Please."

"Do you seriously believe that Jasper is responsible for all of the Princess's problems?" James asked, "And that her father's dead, the paternity scandal, King Cyrus and your going missing had nothing to do with it?"

Robert shook his head, "Of course not."

"Look, your highness," Jasper pleaded, "I know I screwed up. Monumentally. If there is anything I can do to make up for that. To make it up to everyone. I will. Eleanor will hate you if you force me to stay away."

"Yeah, I will," Eleanor said appearing from the wardrobe room, she looked shaky and unsteady on her feet and Lizzie watched her closely and worriedly.

"Princess," James said, "You should be resting. You know what Dr Cohen said."

"To hell with that!" Eleanor yelled, "Jasper never made me take drugs, I did that to myself. And now I'm fixing it. And are you really trying to suggest that Jasper was responsible for everything, Robbie, because that's just fucked up!"

"All I'm saying is that things might have been easier on you if Jasper had not been around," Robert answered.

"I started taking drugs before Jasper was even in the country," Eleanor said, "It became a problem straight after you died actually."

"Len, don't," Jasper said, "Your brother is just trying to look out for you. None of this can be blamed on any one thing or person, so don't blame your brother."

Eleanor looked at him with adoring eyes, but her breathing was erratic and fast, even for someone who was having a heated and passionate argument. Jasper knew something was right and raced towards her just before she passed out.

"Len?" Robert asked in concerned, rushing towards her, as Jasper cradled her in his arms.

"Dr Cohen said she needed to rest for a good few days," Jasper said, "That the detox was going to take a lot out of her."

"Is she going to be ok?" Lizzie asked worriedly,tears blurring her eyes.

"I'm going to call Dr Cohen," James said, "Just to make sure that the replacement drug has been sorted out for today and to make sure that this isn't something else."

"Don't you worry, kiddo," Eleanor said, groggily, her eyes heavy, but she was waking up, "I'll be ok."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"The Princess suffered from a panic attack," Dr Cohen announced, as Eleanor rested in bed, watching everyone with heavy eyes, "I told her to rest. It's important that she doesn't get overexcited. It could cause another panic attack. As for the methadone. It's to be taken once a day, to help with the detoxing. We'll start off on the lowest dose and increase slowly if necessary. It's important that you call me immediately if the Princess suffers from extreme drowsiness, dizziness or breathing problems. And under no circumstances must she drink alcohol."

"You're such a buzz kill, Dr Cohen," Eleanor said.

"Len," James said sternly, "You have to do what Dr Cohen says."

Eleanor nodded. Sometimes James reminded her so much of her father.

"I'll go and get breakfast for everyone," James offered, "You rest ok?"

Eleanor nodded, and James smilled sadly before leaving the room.

Jasper sat next to Leni on the bed, and tucked the duvet tightly around her small form.

"That's nice," Eleanor said, "Thank you, Jasper."

Anything for the girl I love, he wanted to say, but he knew that saying it might cause her to suffer another panic attack.

"You have my number," Dr Cohen said simply, before turning to leave, "Get well soon princess."

Eleanor smiled as the doctor left the room.

"I'm so sorry, Len," Robert began, tears in his eyes, "I caused all of this."

Eleanor shook her head, "It's my fault., I got too worked up. I'm just glad Jasper caught me. He's actually really great at saving me. He protected me at the stadium after the King's cup, when Victor tried to hurt Imogen and I, when I went to meet the guy who brought your plane down."

"And I followed her around the world this summer," Jasper added, "When Len was at her worst. You can't imagine how many drug dealers and total wankers I had to deal with."

"You tried to keep her away from drug dealers?" Robert asked, shocked.

Jasper nodded, "I felt bad for being nonchalant about it before, for not doing enough. I didn't really know any other way to help. I was so scared that one of them was going to try to poison Len, or that she'd OD."

"And I thought you were just stalking me," Eleanor answered in a small, guilty voice.

"Hey," Jasper said, ruffling her hair playfully, "It's what good ex-bodyguards do."

Eleanor frowned, "What on earth did you just do?"

"I, er," Jasper said awkwardly trying to look away from Eleanor's questioning eyes, "I don't know."

Eleanor smiled, she suspected she knew what was going on, but didn't want to get her heartbroken if she was wrong.

"We'll let you sleep, Len," Liam said, "We've got a lot to prepare."

"For the fashion show?" Eleanor said, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you Robbie. I'm hosting another fashion show, my second one."

"Awesome!" Robert said, "But you need to rest, Len. I need to sort out how I'm going to tell Mum that I'm alive. And Uncle Cyrus too."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Robert was surprised by just how much the halls and rooms hadn't changed. It was hard to believe that he'd only been missing for just under a year. It felt like much longer. He had abandoned part of his hope of ever returning to his family, he realised sorrowfully. A part of him hadn't expected to retun to the palace. That made his heart sting with pain. The idea of leaving Leni and Liam, and now Lizzie too, all alone, to deal with all of this. He couldn't bear it.

Robert followed the path that Liam had marked for him, a beanie hat covering his distinctive hair. He tried to walk the way he imagined someone who wasn't military trained would walk. He knew he had only a few more feet before he reached the portrait room.

The sight of his mother made him stop.

She sat at her desk, her back turned to him. She was writing something and her phone was buzzing with unread text messages. She sighed loudly. Clearly she was arranging something or else sorting out some mess.

Robert began walking again, but slowly. He had no idea how to approach this. There wasn't any royal social norm that he'd ever been taught. He supposed he'd have to wing it. He'd always been told he had natural charisma and that everyone loved him, but right then he wished he was like Lenni- fearless and graceful. She'd not come back tiptoeing. She'd come back crashing in like a tornado.

"Dear God," the Queen said.

Robert was only a foot or so away from the desk.

He took a shaky breath, "Mother."

Helena couldn't believe what she was hearing. In fact, she didn't. She believed she was hallucinating. Maybe Cyrus or her mother had decided to knock her off, and had poisoned her. Or maybe she'd been stressed out after not being able to find Simon's body. And then there was Eleanor too, her brave little girl, trying to make things better.

She turned around and that's when he heart nearly stopped.

The young man standing in front of her was clearly her son. He was tall, with jet black messy hair and large blue eyes, his face was angular and his posture showed his strength and determination. He was thinner than she remembered and he looked tired too- a kind of tiredness that exists in your bones, a weariness that comes from understanding the harshness of life and experiencing it first hand.

"Robbie," Helena said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Robert nodded, "Yes, I'm back. It's really me mother."

Helena grew pale with shock and then jumped up quickly, hugging him tightly, crying.

"I thought you were dead," Helena sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Robert said, "It wasn't safe to return soon. But I promised now that I'm back things will get better."

"Do Leni and Liam know you're here?" Helena asked.

Robert nodded, "I bumped into Len last night. I was in the kitchen… and, she walked in on me. Told me everything. Mum- she needs our help, she really does. I know she's being so strong now, but she's still so delicate. Liam, Jasper and Lizzie found me later, they were looking for Len. We hid in Len's room after that. Until I knew you'd be here. Uncle Cyrus-."

"Leave Cyrus to me," Helena interrupted.

"Don't worry I can handle him," Robert said, "I have a plan to force his hand. A way for us to independently run those DNA tests again. With his DNA too."

"So confident," a familiar voice exclaimed, "Just like your bratty siblings. Do go on."

"No, you first, dear Uncle," Robert said, "Are you going to tell me I'm illegitimate too?"

"Why don't you ask your mother?" Cyrus mocked.

"Or maybe we could do everything officially," Helena suggested, "With tests. Independent tests."

"Tests already proved the brats aren't Simon's," Cyrus said, "And you, dear nephew, abandoned the country in it's hour of need. What makes you think anyone will make you King?"

Robert smiled, "Because dear Uncle, monarchs are crowned on the basis of inheritance not personality. Fortunately enough for you."

"Robert, careful," Helena said.

"No, mother," Robert answered, "I have nothing to fear. Uncle Cyrus knows that I'm the rightful King unless I'm illegitimate. And as my father's body is missing he has two options- one admit that I'm Simon's son and abdicate, or two say I'm illegitimate and provide his own DNA."

"One flaw there," Cyrus answered, "I'm not your father."

"I know," Robert replied merrily, "But you don't need to be. You think you're the only one who can used technology to gain the upper hand, you're wrong. So you better make your decision."

"Fine," Cyrus said, "We'll run the tests, independently. But the record, those two brats will still be half-royals at best. The tests have already confirmed that, and they tell the truth."

"Well we'll have to see what unfolds," Robert said, "Won't we?"

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Lizzie had left to move her possessions into her new room (naturally, right next to Eleanor's) and Liam had agreed to meet Willow for coffee before his uni classes. Robert was off creating world war three. And Jasper had given up all pretense of professional distance as he lay next to Eleanor watching her sleep.

God he loved her!

He felt so terrible for all the things he'd put her through. He'd give anything to go back and undo that mess. But he only had now and the future, and he was starting to make things right.

Eleanor murmured and fidgetted in her sleep, a sign that was having a nightmare. Jasper had watched her sleep a lot. It started after their nights of loveless sex, and then later, he'd check in on her of a night to make sure she was ok. She was a deep sleeper and never heard him, which was fortunate, because many of those times were at points in their relationship when she hated him.

Jasper moved so that Eleanor's head was rested on his shoulder and he stroked her hair, his fingers entwining in the waves. Most people thought Eleanor's hair was naturally straight and just curled at the end. Most people also thought it was jet black. But they were wrong, her hair was naturally wavy and a dark brown just lighter than black, that was flecked with little gold streaks here and there.

"Jasper," Eleanor whispered.

"Right here, my love," Jasper said, trying out the pet name, but deciding against it. Too sappy.

Eleanor wrapped an arm around him, unaware of what she was doing but Jasper didn't move it. He wanted to pretend that she'd done it out of choice.

He wrapped a protective arm around her waist, just before she started sobbing. It didn't take him by surprise, he was used to her crying in her sleep.

Eleanor blinked slowly, tears fogging up her eyes as she woke. She was aware that someone was holding her, one arm around her waist another cradling her arm. She smelt the scent of a familiar aftershave and smiled.

Jasper.

He quickly but gently wipped away her tears.

Eleanor smiled, "How long are you going to keep on lying?"

"Lying about what, princess?" Jasper asked.

"You're feelings for me," Eleanor answered, "I know that you love me."

Jasper grinned, "How can you be so sure?"

Eleanor looked heartbroken.

"Hey," Jasper said panicked, stroking her hair, "Hey, babe. I was just joking. Of course, I love you."

Eleanor grinned, "Of course you do."

Jasper rolled his eyes, realising that Eleanor had been messing with his emotions.

"Oh," Leni added, "Just for the record, never call me my love or babes again."

Jasper blushed, "What should I call you then?"

"I dunno," Eleanor said with a shrug, "Anything apart from love, babes, darling, dear, daisy or cupcake."

"I like cupcake though," Jasper teased.

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong my sweet little cupcake?" Jasper asked.

"I will make you wear a tutu at my fashion show," Eleanor threatened, "A very very bright pink one with a ton of frills."

"You do know how to spoil a man, cupcake," Jasper answered.

"Whatever, Gizmo," Eleanor said.

"Gizmo?" Jasper asked, "Like the cute gremlin."

"Yes the cute gremlin," Eleanor answered.

Jasper grinned, "I love those movies."

"They're my favourite," Eleanor admitted, "Movie afternoon?"

Jasper smiled and nodded, before kissing her, "Whatever you want cupcake."


	6. Chapter 6

Robert and Helena sat in the waiting room of the laboratory complex watching as men and women in lab coats, holding booklets of paper walked up and down the corridor just outside of the room.

Robert couldn't help but grin sadly. In another life he would have been one of them. He would have been free to experiment away to his heart's content. His main goal in life would have been to achieve a Noble Prize or something like that.

Robert smiled at a memory. _Well_ , he thought to himself, i _t's not like my short scientific career was uneventful._ He remember the Christmas following the twins sixteenth birthdays. His mother and father had planned a fireworks show, but naturall Len had decided that it was boring as hell and had arranged her own 'fireworks'. She had been inspired by a Youtube video and had immediately gone running to Robert for help.

He remembered that night well. Len and Liam's friends and a few of his own, too much alcohol and weed, and thermite on the frozen lake. It took a lot of explaining to security and their parents were livid. But it had been so worth it.

"Your highness," the receptionist said, "We're ready for you."

Helena smiled and nodded gratefully before following the receptionist to a small room, attached to the waiting room. Inside sat a burly old man with a thin reddy-blonde beard who regarded them both with beady chesnut coloured eyes. He looked about a stereotypically mad scientist as it was possible to be.

"Your highnesses," the man began, "It is a pleasure to be in your company. My name is Dr Ferro. Could I offer you something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you," Helena answered politely, before giving Robert a sharp look. He'd almost forgotten the old rule of not accepting food from strangers.

"So from your correspondence," Dr Ferro said, "I understand you wish for the DNA tests to determine the paternity of your children to be carried out here, independently."

Helena nodded, "Yes. I allowed King Cyrus to carry out the tests before using his own selected doctors. Who I believed to be experts in their field, and life-long family friends. However, I have reason to suspect their may have been some foul play at hand, and of course, my son, Prince Robert, needs to know who his father is."

"Of course," Dr Ferro answered, "And although I ought to be impartial, I do hope that Prince Robert is King Simon's son. And of course your other children too. I absolutely hate that bastard 'King' Cyrus."

Robert grinned, and Helena couldn't help but smile slightly too.

"So today," Dr Ferro continued, "I will take Prince Robert's DNA, and when your brother and sisters are available, I will then take their's. Because I understand that Princess Eleanor is too sick to travel at the moment. I hope she recovers quickly."

Helena smiled, "Thank you."

"We will be testing Y-DNA for your sons," Dr Ferro continued, "This is DNA carried down from father to son. So naturally, whilst we do not have any samples of the late King Simon's DNA, we should expect King Cyrus's Y-DNA to be the same as King Simon's and therefore Prince Robert and Prince Liam's Y-DNA to be the same too. As for the Princess's, they have no Y-DNA so we will need to run their tests to compare genetic matches to their brothers. This is the best option for them unless we can retrieve the DNA from King Simon."

Helena nodded, "KIng Cyrus will be joining us shortly. How long will it take for the results to be processed?"

"Well," Dr Ferro replied, "Usually it takes between two to three weeks for standard customers, but given you are royalty we will have the results prepared in three days. We will present them to you here and of course if necessary, as you mentioned in the call, I will send them to the broadsheet newspapers immediately upon receiving them."

"Thank you," Helena answered, "We are so grateful."

"Alright, alright," King Cyrus said appearing in the doorways, "Let's get this shit over and done with."

Two nurses followed him into the room with trays filled with test tubes.

"Did you really have to choose a place like this?" KIng Cyrus asked looking around the room, "It's so…common."

Robert grinned, "Yes, Uncle. And that was exactly what I wanted."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Eleanor lay in bed watching as Jasper tried to help her pick out an outfit for the day. It had been the third that she'd spent resting and now she felt restless. Planning for the fashion show was going well and she'd spent most of the day before calling designers and asking for portfolios. She could afford some time off and she hoped she would be allowed to go out for a walk at least.

"I'm not sure about this," Jasper admitted, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"What the walk?" Eleanor began, with a teasing look on her face, "Or me wearing clothes?"

Jasper laughed, "Len. Spare a thought for your poor brother. He's only just getting used to accepting us as a couple. If he knew what we're really like. How naughty we are-"

"He has a good imagination," Eleanor answered, "Now hurry up."

Jasper picked out a long red dress from the rail. It was short, but nowhere near a short as most of the dresses Len liked to wear, and had a thin lace flower design on the shoulders and collar. It was beautiful but not really what Eleanor had in mind.

"No, casual, Jasper, casual," Eleanor corrected, before taking a bite out of the bacon bap that had just been delivered to her room, "Do you know where I put those jeans and tops I got from all-saints a few weeks ago?"

Jasper shook his head, "Somewhere in that wardrobe room of yours I guess. And I guess you want me to find them?"

Eleanor smiled and bated her eyes, "Thank you, Jasper."

She scrolled through her phone as she waited for Jasper to return. There was nothing much new- the buzz about Prince Robert's return had begun to die down- her mother had helped in that- and King Liam was still trending, although now alongside King Robert. There were a few articles on her charity fashion show, of course, but there was no fixed date as of yet, and she was still torn between tunnel and palace as venue. Her mother said she could use either, but Cyrus was totally against her using the palace- even when she said she'd allow Maribel to be in the show. She was hoping that the blood tests would come back quickly, then Cyrus might have to abdicate and it would be up to Robert and Liam to decide who would be the next King. Neither of them would be against her using the palace as venue.

She scrolled through her messages. One from Beck. An apology for running out on her and for not being there to help out more. She knew she should call him, but what was there to say? She hoped time would heal things. Hopefully he'd move on and remarry. _He'd actually be a great father_ , Eleanor thought, _whereas Jasper and I, well, I guess that's why they invented protection._

Jasper reappeared with a sulk, passing her a bag. Inside were a new pair of smoke coloured skinny jeans and a long flowing black top with laces along the sleeves and at the colour, that billowed at the waist. Being thin and tall it was hard to show off her curves, even a thin layer of clothes tended to mask them, but this top was great. And she knew Jasper would love it.

She grabbed a scarf from where it was folded on her bed side table. She got up quickly and tied it around Jasper's eyes earning a nervous laugh from him.

"I can't trust you not to peek until I'm ready," Eleanor told him, and then quickly started to get ready.

It took about ten minutes for her to perfect her makeup. She kept it simple, toning down on the eyeliner and smokey eye shadow and going with a natural looking lip-gloss, she didn't bother to straighten her hair either, keeping it naturally wavy and just using a little hairspray. She jumped up and untied the scarf.

Jasper looked at her with a smile.

"You like?" Eleanor asked.

Jasper nodded, enchanted.

"Well it wasn't like you had a choice anyway, was it?" Eleanor answered, "I'm the Princess."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Now, come on," Eleanor said, grabbing her bag and opening her bedroom door. She was surprised to find Marcus waiting outside, "Where's James?"

"There was some confusion," Marcus explained, "Mr Hill was under the impression that his daughter, niece, Sara, had school today, but in fact it was actually a teacher training day. He will be returning with her shortly."

"So she'll be coming here, to the palace?" Eleanor asked excitedly.

"I would assume so your highness," Marcus answered, "Given that there has been no other plan put in place."

Eleanor smiled, "Change of plan, Jasper. We're staying in, but first, we need to go the store rooms."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Lizzie clung to the shadows. She knew that the cameras were all out in that section of the tunnels but she still didn't trust them. Her palms were sweating and her heart was pounding. She didn't want to do this any more. But what choice did she have? They had blackmailed her. Threatened her adoptive parents. She had to go along with it.

Worst of all they had her best friend. He was one of them.

"Liz?" a boy's voice called.

Lizzie stepped nervously out of the shadow and hugged the young boy. He was roughly sixteen or so, rugged looking with messy blonde hair and large hazel eyes. He was nearly a foot taller than her and far broader than her. She was reminded of them as children. He'd always protected her.

That was why he'd joined Domino.

When he'd found out about the scandal, found out that she was a princess, Toby had wanted nothing more than protect her from the Henstridges and to keep life the way it had been before.

She'd been sure she wanted that too.

But things had changed.

She hadn't really know Eleanor, Liam or the Queen then. They were strangers when she and Toby had joined Domino, now they were family.

And she wanted out.

"I can't do this any more," Lizzie explained, "You don't understand, Leni, I mean, Eleanor-."

"Is a spoilt brat right?" Toby asked, "You told me that's what everyone thinks. She wastes money on booze and slutty clothes and drugs, money that should be going to help out the poor and needy. People like your real friends. Don't ever forget that."

"But maybe if we talked to her," Lizzie suggested, "To all of them. Asked them to help us."

"No Liz," Toby said, "It's a drop in the ocean. They have to go, it's the only way."

"No!" Lizzie yelled, "It can't be."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor and Jasper paused when they heard yelling from the corridor. They knew the tunnels were on the other side of the store rooms and suspected the yelling must be coming from the part of the tunnels where the cameras were out.

They had been sorting through old clothes of Eleanor, ones that she was planning to give to Sara when she arrived.

Jasper listened closely, and that's when he recognised the voice, turning to face Eleanor he noticed that she heard the voice too.

Lizzie.

And it sounded like she was in trouble.

Jasper forced open the door and darted out into the tunnels.

When he arrived he couldn't understand what was going on.

Lizzie was on her own, her eyes red rimmed as if she'd been crying and she looked afraid and nervous.

"Hey!" Jasper began, frowning with worry, "Are you ok?"

Lizzie nodded quickly but Jasper wasn't buying it. He'd check the CCTV later on to see who the intruder was.

"You know you shouldn't be down here without one of us," Jasper began, "It's not safe."

Lizzie stared awkwardly at her boots.

Jasper walked back towards the store room, Lizzie following behind.

Everything was normal until Lizzie tripped.

Her phone fell out of her pocket hitting the gravel of the tunnel's floor.

The screen remained in tact and there was no significant damage. But the screen saver appeared big and bright.

Those six familiar lines on the black background.

The symbol of Domino.

Jasper saw it and Lizzie knew she was too late.

Jasper picked up with one arm and slammed her against the tunnel wall.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jasper yelled, "Who the fucking hell are you? And why are you here?"

Lizzie began to sob with fright, "Jasper, please, it isn't what you think."

Jasper looked down at the disguarded phone, "Really? So 'Lizzie' are you actually the Queen's daughter or was that just a lie? And do you deny that you've been a spy all this time?"

"I am the Queen's daughter," Lizzie said quickly, between sobs, "But I'm also definitely King Simon' was confirmed. I don't know how but it's definitely true. I was sent to spy on Len. They were planning something. I'm so sorry, Jasper."

"Planning what?!" Jasper yelled, "THEY WANTED TO KILL HER, DIDN'T THEY?!"

Lizzie nodded, "I never wanted that to happen. I didn't know until yesterday and I wanted out long before that. I never want anything to happen to any of you, especially Leni, she's my sister."

Jasper shook his head angrily, "You're not sister of hers."

He grabbed Lizzie by the arm and dragged her roughly back towards the store room door.

"Let me go!" Lizzie yelled, "Let me go! Jasper, please!"

But Jasper ignored her.

At least until a panic stricken Eleanor appeared, her face pale with fright.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Eleanor asked in confused disbelief, "What on earth is going on?"

"Why don't you explain, Lizzie?" Jasper asked.

Eleanor looked at the young girl, she was trembling, sobbing loudly, and she didn't dare to look at Jasper. Eleanor felt herself beginning to panic. What had happened? She thought she could trust Jasper, but he looked so angry and frightening. She never imagined he could be like that, and worst of all he was directing all of that emotion at her poor little sister.

"Lizzie, come here," Eleanor commanded.

"No," Jasper argued, "You don't understand."

"Jasper, let go of her!" Eleanor commanded in an aggressive tone, "Don't you see how afraid she is, how much you're hurting her."

"The little bitch deserves it," Jasper answered, "If you knew-."

"Knew what?" Eleanor asked, "Let her go!"

Jasper let Lizzie go and the young girl rushed towards Eleanor. Her older sister hugged her tightly as she sobbed loudly and shook with fright.

"What happened, Lizzie?" Eleanor asked in a caring and sympathetic tone, "It's going to be ok now. I'm here, you're safe."

Lizzie trembled. She knew that she stood to lose so much. If she told the truth she'd never see her sister again. She be locked up for the rest of her life. Her mind was blurring with panic and she was flustered. To her there was only one option, and it wasn't a terrible one, after all it might even help Eleanor out. It was wrong but she couldn't lose her sister. She loved Eleanor.

"Jasper," Lizzie began in a timid whisper, "He called me a little slut and-."

Eleanor hugged Lizzie tightly and gave Jasper a ferocious but shattered look.

"Len," Jasper began, as the Princesses started to walk inside.

Eleanor didn't turn around to look at him.

He knew then that he'd lost her.

And there was no way to get her back.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Eleanor felt exhausted and broken as she walked along the main corridor and out into the courtyard. What had happened? She knew Jasper had tried to assault Lizzie, that much had been established. But now Lizzie was safe, and asleep, with Marcus and James watching over her. Jasper had been arrested and it had pained Eleanor greatly to see it all play out. But she knew it was the right thing to do.

She also knew that there was absolutely no way her heart was going to heal from something like this. And she'd given up. Given in.

It was too hard being perfect. It was too hard expecting love to come her way.

She'd never be loved, she concluded.

Or maybe she might be, but it would Jasper's kind of love, harsh and horrible and manipulative.

She climbed up on the edge of a flower bed and reached for the box and the bottle next to it.

She had forgotten all about it until that night.

She knew she shouldn't, but she didn't give a shit. And anyway Dr Cohen had a tendency to overreact.

She just needed something just this once.

Because this was out of the ordinary.

This was impossible.

She arranged the box, lining up the cocaine into six neat rows and quickly inhaled all of them in quick succession. She had only intended to inhale one but her emotions in the moment had taken her over.

She realised that nothing in her life was ever turn out right.

She would always be the one who was hurt or cast to the side.

She'd be the one everyone hated or only liked because she was the princess.

And never liked for being her.

No one liked Eleanor.

They all expected something more or better.

She was an eternal dissapointment.

Even her father and brothers had said as much.

She lined up even more of the drug and inhaled that quickly too.

Then she opened the bottle of the vodka and in one go down a quarter of it.

She was starting to feel out of it now. But even more so than she'd normally expect.

It felt like she couldn't quite get enough breath into her lungs.

She decided to head back inside.

She felt the panic rise up within her.

Maybe it was a panic attack.

But no, this was different.

This was serious.

Her breathing became faster and faster and raspier and raspier.

Her vision became blurred and then black.

She was aware of herself falling.

Then everything was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert left his room just before ten. He had always taken an evening walk when he lived at the palace before he joined the RAF. He liked the feeling of cool night air and the silence of the crazy world around him. He liked being alone and being able to think. It was one of the first things he had committed to starting again since coming back to the palace. He wanted to try to make his life normal, and mirror some of what he'd had before. If that was at all possible.

His favourite place was the courtyard. He would usually spend a good half an hour there, just looking up at the stars and watching the aeroplane lights flash as they darted across the sky. When he was about nine or ten he'd been obsessed with astronomy. He smiled to himself remembering all the times that his mum had nagged him about him being out past his bed time and how his father had stood up for him. His father had wanted to him to have a normal childhood and a normal life.

Robert felt conflicted. He'd give anything to be normal. To just be happy with his family. But on the other hand, he had his mother's sense of duty. The results were arriving in the morning- and soon after he might be crowned King. The people had the right to decide, he knew that, but in his heart he felt that he could be a good and inspirational king, if he studied hard and listened to the right people who could help him along that path.

One of those people, surprisingly enough was Len. Most people thought she was just crazy or erratic, but Robert knew that other side of her. The side which she only showed those who she could trust. Those very few individuals. She was perceptive and intelligent, thoughtful and inventive. He loved her for that.

'The Giant' was standing guard outside Eleanor's room when he walked past. 'The Giant' didn't acknowledge Robert until the young man knocked on Len's door. He thought some fresh air might be good for her, she hadn't been outside in half a week and he knew how crazy that must be making her feel.

"She's out," the giant said gruffly, "Went to the courtyard."

Robert smiled gratefully. It appeared they both had the same idea.

The day had been crazy. Robert hadn't expected Jasper to… He didn't want to think about it. Eleanor and Lizzie had been so heartbroken and Liam had looked so confused and miserable. Jasper had been a good friend to all of them, and then he'd just turned around and… Robert worried about Eleanor, he worried that she wouldn't be able to cope.

But what worried him most of all was that he wasn't getting the full picture. Something seemed off with Lizzie. He knew she'd grown up in one of the harshest parts of London and really seen it all but- she seemed too ok for someone who had been nearly assaulted. And more worried about Len than herself.

He swored he'd go back to the tunnels. See if there was any clue there as to what was going on.

The courtyard was only a few minutes walk from Len's room. Robert pushed the outside doors open and stepped out into the cold night air.

He gazed up at the sky momentarily before looking out at the scenery around him. That's when he noticed the small figure, over by the flower beds.

 _No!_

He raced towards his sister. She had clearly hit her head when she'd passed out and it had bled badly. She looked pale and her fingers were slightly blue. Robert didn't know if he should move her. What if she'd injured herself badly?

"Len, Leni!" Robert yelled panicked, "Can you hear me?"

There was no response. He shook her arm gently. He hadn't noticed how cold she was. He took of his jacket and laid it carefully over her small frame.

"Shit, Len!" Robert said, "What the hell has happened here?"

Robert grabbed his phone out of his pocket and was about to call Jasper. But then stopped realising what he was doing.

Instead he called James.

"Hi, it's Robert," he began quickly, "I found Leni passed out in the courtyard. She's hurt her head pretty badly and she's freezing cold- possibly hypothermic."

"Ok," James replied in as calming a voice as he could manage, "You need to keep calm and do as I say. Is her breathing ok?"

Robert felt himself panic and his heart thud unmelodically with fright, "What do you mean? Ok, ok, I'll just-"

Robert placed down the phone on the concrete and tried to see if Eleanor was breathing. He hadn't thought of that, he hadn't wanted to think of that.

He tried to listen carefully. He started to search for a pulse too. He hoped that Len hadn't overdosed. He knew that a lot of drugs and alcohol had a negative effect when taken along with methadone. Robert looked up momentarily.

That's when he noticed the bottle of vodka- clearly opened and roughly a quarter gone and the little box that had fallen into one of the flower beds. That was open and showed packets and packets of all kinds of drugs.

He felt his eyes fill with tears. _His little sister…_

He felt his breathing become fast and frantic and he searched desperately for a pulse. It took him a good few minutes to find one and then it was very weak. He could barely hear he breathing either. He knew she was in a bad way. That her life was in danger.

He looked up to see James rushing towards him and Eleanor.

"She OD'd didn't she?" James asked, as he noticed the box, "I knew I should have insisted on her staying with Lizzie. Eleanor doesn't even drink in front of her, for fear that…"

Robert nodded, "Her pulse is weak, slow. Her breathing is shallow."

"I've already called an ambulance," James admitted, "She'll be ok. I swear she will be. I've seen Eleanor bounce back from worse than this."

Robert smiled. He knew James was lying really, that there was nothing worse than this. But he needed to believe that Eleanor would be strong enough to survive.

He stroked her hair, "Everything's going to be ok, Len. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Lizzie was lying in bed when Liam entered her room. She could tell that it was him. She could tell from the footfalls. To say that Lizzie hadn't had an easy childhood was an understatement. And it was more than just growing up in Bethnal Green. She had taught herself how to be attentive and alert to a well above normal level.

She brushed away her tears and looked towards her brother. He looked broken but livid. He held something in his hand and Lizzie noticed with a shock that it was her phone.

"Jasper didn't attack you," Liam began, "Did he?"

Lizzie panicked and looked around herself for a way to escape but Liam walked towards her. She burst out crying in fright and looked for something to protect herself with.

Liam sighed, "Lizzie. I know you're not a bad kid. Or at least I want to believe that. So just tell me the truth, ok?"

Lizzie nodded but was still cautious as Liam sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I never told you anything much about my old life," Lizzie began, "All you know is that I went to the Waterstones on Picadilly Circus every weekend and that I grew in Bethnal Green. Do you know anything about that book shop?"

Liam shook his head, "Not really. Just that it's the largest one in Europe."

Lizzie nodded, "It's also open from nine till ten Monday to Saturday and for quite a few hours on Sundays. I used to go escape. Len had her drugs, booze and boys and I have dragons and wizards and philosophers. We all need to run away some times."

Liam smiled sympathetically, "What were you running from?"

Lizzie bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes, "My parents never loved me. People always used to tell me that they did, just in their own weird way. But, I know- they couldn't love people. They used to hit me, whenever they were mad, and say such awful things, such terrible things. They knew I wasn't their's. They used to toy with me, telling me one day that they were my real parents and the next day that they weren't and that my real parents didn't want me because I was disgusting, ugly and stupid. They're right. I really am."

Liam shook his head, "No you're not."

"Yes, I am," Lizzie said, "I joined Domino because I thought they'd protect me. I knew this place was scary, a lot of people have got hurt here. And King Cyrus, he frightened me. Toby joined too, because well, he loves me and I love him, but neither of us want to admit that because we just want to be friends and not ruin that. He thought if he helped Domino then he could help them protect me. We had no idea what Domino was really about. And I had no idea what the royal family was like either. The idea of being sent here scared the shit out of me. I thought you'd all hate me for being so different. I was wrong and now I've ruined everything."

"Go on," Liam encouraged her.

"I found out about this plot to try to assisinate Len," Lizzie admitted, "I stayed in contact with Domino only to try to find out more and then give the information to you or Jasper. My heart was never really in it. And I love Leni, she's the best big sister I could ever wish for. I just didn't want to lose. When Jasper found out, I thought that it would all be over, either I'd be sent to prison or I'd be sent back to… there, and Len would hate me. And I couldn't cope. So I just said the first thing that came into my head. I thought it would hurt Len less than the truth. I thought she'd push Jasper away and that she'd heal and maybe Beck…"

Liam smiled, "Of course you did. Eleanor told me that Jasper had grabbed you, you must have thought he was going to kill you or something like that."

Lizzie nodded, "He really scared me. I know it's not rational to think that way, but, they threatened to kill me and I believed they would be able to do so if they wanted to. I just couldn't help thinking, that, Jasper had good motive to kill me. His loves Len, I was a threat to her. I-."

Liam gave her a sympathetic look, "I don't agree with what you did. But this whole situation is fucked up. Just tell us everything you know about Domino, please. And tell the police the truth too. We'll go tell Len now."

Lizzie nodded, "She's going to hate me, isn't she?"

Liam shook his head with a sigh, "No, she's probably going to turn into an overprotective mother hen once she finds out about your childhood."

Liam's phone started ringing and he noticed that it was James calling.

"What's going on?" Liam asked, before James started speaking quickly and in a slightly panicked but still profession tone.

Lizzie looked afraid and paced backwards and forwards, she knew something was seriously wrong.

 _What had she done?_

"It's Eleanor," Liam explained after he hung up, "She overdosed."

Lizzie looked distraught with grief and collapsed to the ground.

"Is she going to be ok?"

Liam stared at the floor not knowing what to say to his sister.

"God no!" Lizzie yelled as she realised just how serious everything was.

Liam walked towards the door, "All we can do now is hope that everything turns out ok. I can't lose Leni too."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was gone past one in the morning but Jasper still couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Len. He saw how broken and betrayed she looked. And there was nothing he could do. He'd lost her forever, but worst of all he knew that she'd lost herself too in that moment.

And that scared the shit out of him, because he knew what was going to happen next if he didn't get there quick enough to stop her.

He just hoped that Lizzie would turn around and tell the truth before anything bad happened.

Jasper heard the sound of keys and turned around to see his door being unlocked.

He tried to remain level headed and logical, but desperately hoped that he was being released. In fact, he was so worried now that he was almost at the point of wanting to beat up the next guard who came into his room, dashing past him and running all the way to the palace to make sure that Len was going to be ok.

The last person he expected to see was the Queen.

He could tell something was seriously wrong. The Queen was usually the beacon of perfection but he her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed, her mascara was smudged from where she'd obviously been crying.

He knew then that Leni was seriously ill or had been seriously hurt.

"Save her," the Queen begged, "Please Jasper. You're the only one who can save her."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Liam, Lizzie, Marcus, James and Robert was all gathered around Leni's bed. She looked terrible and they all knew, though no one mentioned it, that she was dying. The damage that had been done from this would be hard to repair, if not impossible. The human body just wasn't strong enough.

They knew they were losing her.

"I don't deserve to be here," Lizzie muttered. In the car on the way there, she'd told James, Marcus and Robert everything, and more. Whilst none of them thought she was evil, and they understood and forgave her actions, she still felt like it was all her fault.

"You were just trying to protect her," James said, "You didn't plan for any of this to happen."

"And Leni needs you now," Robert added, "If she's going to survive."

"Don't say if!" Liam snapped, "This is Leni we're on about. She won't just give up."

"Liam, you have to be realistic," Robert councelled.

"To hell with realistic!" Liam yelled, "We're twins! I can't lose her!"

"None of this helping anything!" James snapped, "Leni wants all of you here and she'd want you to stop bickering too."

"This is all my fault," Lizzie said, "If I hadn't lied… Jasper would have stopped her. Her blood is on my hands."

"No it isn't," a familiar voice said. Jasper.

Lizzie looked horrified as he entered the room. She noticed how he looked distraught and he walked to Len's side and took one of her hands in his, kissing it.

"Your mum told me everything," Jasper answered, "The way you were raised up, that you were lied to by Domino, scared of us, and only stayed with them to protect Eleanor. This whole situation is fucked up, but we'd all be lying to ourselves if we truely believed that Len wouldn't relapse and that something like this wouldn't happen. I have so much faith in her. I know that she's so strong but… that's the problem she tries to be too strong rather than letting any of us in. But you have to let us help now, Len."

He looked at her. The wires running here and there, the sound of the ventilator and the machines recording her heart beat. She was so small and the blankets seemed to be drowning her. He kissed her forehead and found that she was slightly feverish. Hopefully she was fighting off the effects of whatever she'd taken. He couldn't lose her.

"Come on," Liam said, "Let's give Jasper some space."

They all started to move out of the room.

"Wait!" Jasper yelled, "Lizzie, stay, please. We should talk."

Lizzie stood nervously, frozen with fear. Robert gave her a reassuring nod before leaving the room with the others.

Lizzie walked over to her sister's side.

"You hate me, don't you?" Lizzie asked quietly.

Jasper shook his head, "Don't worry, Princess. Your sister got me arrested once. She thought I'd killed your father."

Lizzie frowned, "Why?"

"Because I slept with your mum," Jasper admitted.

"What?!" Lizzie exclaimed, "How could you?"

"I know, I know," Jasper said, "But I thought I'd lost Len then anyway. I'd betrayed her before that. I said I had a sex tape of her when I didn't, because she threatened to fire me. I needed to stay at the palace, because a friend of mine, Mandy, and I had this stupid deal with some lord to steal diamonds from the palace."

"And Len still loves you?" Lizzie asked, "In spite of all of that."

"Hey," Jasper said, "Len could never hate you. You were just trying to protect yourself. I mean, you believed that I was going to kill you, or send you back to that hell hole and you'd never see your sister again. I think the way you responded to that was pretty fair, all things considered. I forgive you. At the end of the day, we both want the same thing- to protect Eleanor."

Lizzie smiled sadly, "I guess I fucked up."

"No, I fucked up," Jasper admitted, "This wasn't just one event. This is what happens when you betray someone over and over again. Someone who already is in so much pain. I just wish I can make it right eventually. You didn't see the look on Eleanor's face when she saw us in the tunnel. It didn't matter what you said, she already thought I'd done something terrible. I want to be the guy she can look at and know that she can believe that he'll stand by her, and love her and protect her."

"She knows you're that guy," Lizzie answered, "She just needs time to adjust to that. I didn't give her that time."

Jasper smiled, "I think we just need to start over clean. We've both had shit lives and done shitty things. But let's promise from now on that we'll try to do the right thing."

Lizzie smiled, "I promise."

Jasper hugged her, "Len's lucky to have you as a sister."

Lizzie brushed her tears away, "I'll wait outside. You should spend some time with Len."

Japser smiled, "Ok, kiddo. And you make sure you get something to eat and drink, and some sleep. Otherwise Len will be super mad when she wakes up."

Lizzie smiled, before joining her family and friends out in the corridor.

"I'm here, cupcake," Jasper said, stroking Leni's hair, "And I promise I'll always fight for you. I promise I'll make things right, prove that you can trust me. And I'll fix everything. I'll make you breakfast in bed every morning, I won't complain when you play the same songs over and over again when we're in the car, I'll go back to the puppy shelter and get Prince Rufus. Whatever you want I'll do it. I love you so much, Len. You're so loved. Everyone loves you. And we can't live without you. Please, we need you. I need you."

Jasper held Eleanor's hand tightly and closed his eyes trying to block out the reality of everything that was happening and imagine a time when they'd truely been happy.

He smiled at a memory. It wasn't a happy one as such. They're relationship had always been strained. But there was a healthy level of banter between them, a competitive streak in both of them. So when Eleanor swore that she'd be better at him at snowboarding, he knew he had to outcompete her. They had gone to one of the dry slopes on the outskirts of London. As it turned out, Jasper was a fair snowboarder, and Eleanor was just terrible, though she'd never admit it.

She'd given up and laid down in the fake snow, and started making a snow angel. It was the most beautiful thing that Jasper had ever seen, apart from one thing, Jasper thought to himself.

He couldn't let Eleanor just be a memory, he had to make sure she survived, no matter what.

"Leni, please," he whispered, "I can't do this on my own."

He kissed her again and was suddenly aware of her hand moving.

She was waking up!

Her eyes opened slowly, tiredly. She took a good minute or so to recognise her surroundings and then almost immediately as she became coherent she tried to pull out the breathing tube, fighting against it.

Jasper pressed the emergency button, before grabbing Eleanor's hands to prevent her from injuring herself. She looked scared, and he didn't know what to do.

The nurses rushed in and quickly removed the breathing tube. Eleanor took a deep, loud breath and looked up at Jasper lovingly.

"Don't speak," Jasper told her, "You need to rest."

"Don't tell me what to do," Eleanor answered in a raspy and strained voice.

Jasper laughed, and began to cry with happiness, "My Len. My Eleanor."

Eleanor smiled lovingly.

Suddenly everyone was rushing through the doors.

"Is everything ok?" Queen Helena asked, worry clear on her face.

Eleanor tried to sit up, but Jasper wouldn't let her. She gave a sulky face, and rolled her eyes, realising he wasn't going to give in.

"Yup, Len's fine," Liam said with a smile, "Just fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Eleanor sat in bed staring at the TV which was playing one of those annoying reality TV shows. She had been too tired to get up and try to find the remote and she knew, anyway, that her siblings would be arriving soon. They just needed to pick up the DNA results and then they'd be coming straight to the hospital.

They had explained everything to Eleanor shortly after she'd woken up. Jasper was innocent. Lizzie's childhood had been a mess and had turned her into a nervous wreck who was desperately afraid of Cyrus and mistrustful of strangers- Eleanor could empathise with that, after all she herself had trust issues.

She understood why Lizzie did it, and could easily forgive her. Len wanted nothing more than to protect her sister. She saw how the guilt was eating her up, and Len was afraid. She knew that Lizzie felt like she had no right to belong at the palace. The last thing Eleanor wanted was for Lizzie to run- to go back there- because she felt that she deserved to suffer.

That's why Len had ordered Jasper to not leave Lizzie's side. Because Len knew that her little sister was too much like her for her own good. Because Len knew that if it were, she'd probably run away too.

Eleanor looked up and noticed James standing by the door, a little blonde haired girl standing next to him holding a purple balloon and a present wrapped in purple paper with little teddy bears on it.

"Go on," James encouraged the little girl.

Sara looked up at him again, asking for reassurance but then walked slowly towards Eleanor's bed. Her eyes were wide with nervousness and Len couldn't help but wonder what the little girl was thinking. She thought back to her own childhood and imagined what it must be like for her. Most girls thought of Disney when they imagined princesses. It was thoroughly unrealistic of course, the Disney princess were icons of perfection. There was no way that Cinderella could ever down a whole bottle of whiskey, or ever would.

"Hi," Eleanor said with a smile, fighting through her tiredness to try to be as enthusiastic as possible.

Sara smiled shyly before looking back at her uncle/Dad.

James rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't shut up in car this morning. There's no need to be shy, it's just Len."

"But Daddy," Sara protested, "Len's a princess."

Eleanor smiled, "Yes, I am, but I'm just like everyone really."

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, she really is," James answered earning an eye roll from Eleanor.

"We thought you'd want a get well soon present," Sara said, holding out the present, "Daddy wrapped it, that's why there's so much cello-tape."

Eleanor grinned, Sara was right, the present seemed to be smothered in it, "Thank you."

"It's ok," Sara answered, "Do you really live in a castle?"

Eleanor nodded, "We call it the palace, but it really is just a very big castle. Have you ever been to the palace?"

Sara frowned then shook her head, "I don't think so, maybe when I was a baby. I was supposed to, but then Daddy couldn't take me, because of work stuff, I don't know. I stayed at my friend Jessica's instead, she's got a massive swimming pool and her mummy never has a problem with us eating chocolate before tea."

James shook his head, clearly he'd been undermined.

"Well you absolutely have to visit the palace," Eleanor answered, "When I'm better I'll give you a guided tour, I promise."

Sara smiled exuberantly.

"Jasper said they'll be back in fifteen minutes," James told Len.

"Jasper's your boyfriend," Sara said, "Isn't he?"

"Well, it's,um," Eleanor said, "It's complicated."

Sara frowned, "Does he love you?"

Eleanor nodded, "Yes."

"And you love him?"

Eleanor nodded again, "Yes, I do."

"Then he is your boyfriend!" Sara exclaimed.

"Sara, I think we should let Leni rest," James said.

Sara ignored him, "When are you getting married to Jasper?"

Eleanor was shocked by the question, "Erm, I don't know."

"But you are getting married, right?" Sara asked, "Please, please, please can I be the bridesmaid at your wedding."

"Sara, enough," James said, trying and failing to be stern.

Sara sulked.

"When I get married you can be my bridesmaid," Eleanor promised. After all, apart from Lizzie of course, the only other options were her daft cousins who would be off sleeping with the altar boys, or Liam's girlfriend, whoever she happened to be. Jasper hadn't mentioned any brothers or sisters and it didn't look like Ophelia was going to come back to the palace any time soon. And Eleanor suspected she'd be seeing a lot more of Sara now.

Sara cheered.

Eleanor heard a laugh from the doorway and spotted Jasper standing there grinning. He wasn't wearing his usual suit, which Eleanor had to admit disappointed her a little, but he was holding a large bouquet of flowers- white lilies, her favourite. Liam must have told him.

"That was a quick fifteen minutes," Eleanor said.

Jasper smiled, "I hate English GPS. They never tell you the truth."

Eleanor shook her head.

"Or maybe I just couldn't wait to see you," Jasper said.

Eleanor blushed, "That sounds better. This is Sara, James's daughter."

Sara looked up at Jasper who towered over her and smiled. Jasper smiled back. He seemed to be a natural around kids, Eleanor noted, whereas she struggled to know what to say and felt awkward, Jasper just knew how to do everything right.

"So this is the famous Sara?" Jasper said, "Your daddy has told us so much about you. You like horses don't you?"

Sara nodded.

"Did you know that Len has a horse called Charlie Jones?" Jasper asked.

Sara shook her head, her eyes wide with excitement.

Len was confused, she didn't know how Jasper knew about Charlie Jones. It had never come up in conversation.

"Well you'll have to meet him some day," Jasper said, "I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

Sara grinned, "I'd love that. Will he be coming to the wedding too?"

Jasper gave Eleanor an inquisitive look.

"I guess so," Eleanor answered.

Jasper just kept on staring at her, making Eleanor feel more and more awkward.

Sara smiled, "That's so cool."

James rolled his eyes, "Come on, you, I said you'd only be able to chat for a few minutes. You're going to be late for school."

Sara sulked, "But I was to stay with the Prince and Princess."

"You could always come over for dinner," Eleanor offered, "I'll be back at the palace later today."

"Daddy, can I, please?" Sara nagged James.

James sighed, "Yes, fine, but only if you go to school now."

Sara nodded, "Ok, bye, Princess Leni. Bye, Prince Jasper."

Eleanor waved to her before Sara darted out of the room.

"Prince Jasper, huh?" Jasper said, "I like the sound of that. So when are we getting married princess?"

James rolled his eyes, "If this is what passes for romance these days then I'm glad to be the eternal bachelor."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "Maybe we should try engaged first."

"Really?" Jasper asked, "Yeah, I could do that. Are you cool with that?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't be," Eleanor replied with a grin, "In fact…"

Eleanor rummaged around on her bed side table and pulled out a bag of Haribos, "I think we're completely prepared for this moment."

"Jesus, Len," James said shaking his head, "Are you two really going to get engaged right this moment? In a hospital? With haribo rings?"

Eleanor nodded, "Yes, Mr Fox."

"Yes," Jasper agreed, "I mean it's not like Len and I's relationship has ever gone along conventional lines. I don't think we have any reason to start being normal now."

Eleanor grinned, she couldn't even begin to tell Jasper just how happy she was. In fact, despite this being totally spontaneous and a little crazy, it felt just right to her, and she knew Jasper felt the same way.

Jasper took the bag of Haribos and pulled out a red ring. He knelt next to her bed.

"Eleanor," he said, holding out the ring, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course, I will," Eleanor said, taking the ring and kissing him.

There was a chorus of applause and laughter coming from the doorway.

Liam was grinning and Lizzie looked merry.

Queen Helena just shook her head in happy disbelief at the whole scene. She was going to remind Eleanor of this day, constantly tease her about it, because Eleanor had tease her about the pebble engagement ring idea, but that was nowhere as ridiculous as Haribo rings.

Robert walked over to Eleanor and hugged her, "Well, I didn't see that coming, then again I should have. Congrats, anyway, Len. Let's hope we have good news."

He passed her an envelope.

Len knew what was inside- the test results.

"Are you sure you want me to open this?" Len asked.

"You were closest to Dad," Liam answered, "It's the right thing to do."

Eleanor was just about to open the envelope when there was a loud noise that came from the TV.

"We have been asked to interrupt this programme to report so breaking news. King Cyrus had abdicated. Earlier this morning he went to the Houses of Parliament to announce his abdication to the deputy prime minister.

Whilst there he also made an announcement to the press."

The Henstridges all shared a shocked look as the news reel cut to Cyrus standing outside the Houses of Parliament looking miserable and broken. It was the first time he'd ever looked at all vulnerable in public.

"I have always wanted to defend my late brother's honour and memory," Cyrus began, "That is why I lied about Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor being illegitimate. I worried that they wouldn't take up his mantle in a way that would honour him. It was wrong to lie and I have paid a terrible price.

Earlier today, I discovered that I was in fact the illegitimate one. And as such I am now abdicating and passing over the role of King to Robert, my nephew. Long live the King!"

"Jesus Christ!" Helena exclaimed, "How much cocaine did he take?"

"No, he's not high," Eleanor answered, "He's telling the truth. Listen to this:

'Dear Royal Highnesses,

I write to inform you of the results of the recent Y-DNA tests.

I also write to inform you that during the process of the tests being analysed, DNA from the late King Simon was sent to our laboratories by King Cyrus.

We can confirm that King Simon and King Cyrus DO NOT share the same Y-DNA however, King Simon, Prince Robert and Prince Liam DO, making them his legal heirs by blood.

We will of course be more than happy to carry out the blood testing for Princess Eleanor and Princess Elizabeth whenever this is convenient for you.'"

"So I'm going to be king," Robert pondered in shock.

Liam nodded, "Yes, it's what we all wanted. I'm glad that this has all worked out so well."

"I don't understand," Lizzie said confused, "Why would Cyrus just give up Simon's DNA like that? He could have lied and just stayed King?"

"Yes, I could have," a familiar voice said coming from the door, "But I'm not a heartless bastard and I actually like Robert, a lot. Liam on the other hand, I'm sorry to say, isn't exactly my favourite person in the world.

I always had my doubts about my parentage, Simon was so much more like them than I ever was. I am a dying man, my reign would soon be over anyway. The very least I can do is make sure the throne goes to someone who deserves it."

Robert stood up from where he was sitting on the edge of Leni's bed, "I'll make you proud, uncle. I swear it."

"Make them proud," Cyrus gestured towards the people on the TV, the crowds gathered outside of the palace, "Make them proud. And your father too."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Robert had been rushed back to the palace as soon as the news was viral.

It was a few hours later and Eleanor was still buzzing from the events of the morning- first the improptu engagement and then the DNA results. She knew she should be planning the fashion show, but she also knew it would have to go on hold until after the coronation. There was nothing she could do right away, so after packing away the few items of clothes and magazines that Jasper had brought over for her, and changing into her going home outfit, there wasn't much to do.

At least Lizzie had stayed. Eleanor knew the media frenzy would be too much for her and had insisted on her staying. They had watched one of Lizzie's favourite movies. Eleanor had opened Sara and James's present to find that it was a large box of chocolates and she had already eaten a fair few. Now Eleanor waited for the phone call to tell her that they'd their ride had arrived.

Lizzie appeared in the doorway wearing a sky blue dress. It was beautiful on her. It had a high collar but was sleeveless and was pulled in around the waist and had a billowing skirt that fell down to her knees. Eleanor wished that the dress would fit her, but she knew that at five foot nine it would be far too short on her.

Eleanor noticed how uncertain Lizzie looked and remember that she hadn't seen Lizzie in anything other than a jeans and t-shirt. Whilst Eleanor was exceptionally girly and often wore dresses and skirts, she got the impression that dresses were something that made Lizzie feel uncomfortable and that make-up was a foreign entity all together.

"You look amazing!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Lizzie bit her lip, "I don't feel amazing. This is too much."

"No," Eleanor gestured at her skin tight outfit. It was a navy blue dress that showed off her curves, she wore it because she knew Jasper would love it, but she was pretty sure that it was far too racy for this occasion, "What I'm wearing is 'too much'. You're going to make everyone proud, you know. You're just as proper as Robert. Now come on, let's sort out your hair and make-up."

Lizzie smiled, "It feels so strange. That we're princesses but at the same time we're so normal. Well I don't mean normal, but, it seems strange that one minute we're talking about leading the country and the next we're having makeover days and inviting our friends over for pizza nights."

Eleanor nodded, "It's still early days, Lizzie, you'll get used to it eventually."

Lizzie smiled, "I hope so."

Eleanor pulled out her hair curlers, and plugged them in, waiting for them to warm up.

"I can't wait to meet this Toby guy," Eleanor admitted, "I hope he's a nice guy, because otherwise I'm going to have to beat him up."

Lizzie laughed, "He is really. Once I told him everything, cleared up the whole mess and managed to get him out of Domino his views changed a lot. He just sees us as one happy yet dysfunctional family. I think he's just happy that I've found my real family now."

Eleanor grinned, "I'm happy too."

"Len?" Lizzie asked, "Don't kill me for asking. But the engagement. It was a bit sudden. You're not- you know…"

"What? No!" Eleanor yelled at first, but then she thought about it. There was something off about the whole detox thing. She knew detoxing was hard, but she'd never expected it to be that hard. She'd felt exhausted all of the time and queasy a fair bit too, although she'd brushed that off. Jasper and her weren't exactly the most responsible or careful people on the planet.

It was possible.

It scared the shit out of her. She knew that alcohol and drugs were bad for a developing baby, and that methadone could have nasty side effects too.

As unlikely as it was, she had to find out, and find out sooner rather than later.

"You don't know, do you?" Lizzie answered.

Eleanor shook her head.

No, she didn't, but she knew that she absolutely had to find out for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

****Two Hours Later****

Robert had just finished his first press interview since accepting Cyrus's abdication and accepting that he would be the next King of England. The interview had gone well, and of course his mother had given him a few pieces of advice on what to say, but he was glad it was over. He hated the media circus that had come out of all of this. He just wanted to be with his family.

He was walking towards Eleanor's room, about to start helping her arrange everything for pizza night, when he saw a flustered looking James pacing outside of her room, looking like he was about to explode with worry.

"James, what is it?" Robert asked, "Is something wrong with Len?"

James nodded, "I don't know what's going on. She told Lizzie to piss off and then told me to go away. I asked her if she wanted me to call Jasper and told me she'd get me fired if I did. I have no clue what's happening right now but something isn't right."

Robert nodded before pushing open the doors. Eleanor sat in bed, hugging her knees to her chest, her mascara was smudged. Worst of all she just kept on staring straight ahead not acknowledging her brother or her body guard. She looked like she was in shock.

"Leni?" Robert asked gently, sitting down next to her.

She turned to look at him with tear stained eyes and then reached out, hugging him and sobbing.

"Whatever it is Len," Robert began, "We'll find a way to fix it."

"There's nothing to fix," Len replied between sobs, "That's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Robert asked, confused.

"Lizzie said something earlier," Eleanor replied, "About the engagement, about how it was spontaneous and she wondered if maybe there was a reason for Jasper and I suddenly getting married. You know- a baby, or something like that."

Robert looked at her with a shocked smile, "Oh, Len, that's great news!"

Eleanor shook her head, tears in her eyes, "I'm not, Robbie, there isn't a baby. But for the shortest time I really thought there might be, because the detox symptoms were so severe- I thought maybe there was something more to it. I shouldn't have let my imagination run wild because… it just hurts so much. I was so excited and shocked at the idea, but I wasn't scared. I broke my heart by being so stupid."

Robert shook his head, "You're not stupid, and one day you're going to make a great mother. I know it."

Eleanor shook her head, "What if all the drugs and the alcohol…"

Robert hugged his sister tightly, "No, you're clean now, you're safe. And you're going to get regular therapy meetings and they've talked about cutting down on the methadone in the next couple of weeks. Soon all the dark times will just be a memory."

Eleanor nodded, "I hope so. I really do."

"Do you want me to call Jasper?" Robert asked her.

Eleanor nodded, before lying back on her pillows and closing her eyes. Robert kissed her forehead before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling Jasper's number.

Jasper seemed panicked at first but soon calmed down when he realised Eleanor wasn't in any immediate danger. All the same he rushed to her room immediately. Robert hadn't told him much except that Len was upset about something and he needed to talk to her about it. He hoped upset didn't mean that she was taking drugs or drinking excessively again. He knew how hard she'd been trying to keep away from them but he worried about a repeat of that night. He needed to protect her, it was his duty.

When Jasper arrived the doors to Leni's room were ajar. James gave him a shocked and confused look but he ignored it as he quickly walked inside and noticed Robert sitting on the sofa watching his sister, who appeared to be asleep.

Jasper knew better however. He had been around her long enough to know there was no way that Len was asleep.

Robert gave him a sad smile, "You need to speak to her. It's important. Only you can help with this."

Jasper gave Robert a shock look- surely, he didn't mean?

It all seemed to make sense to him. The reason why Eleanor seemed distant and quiet in the car on the journey back to the palace, the extreme detox symptoms…

He walked over to her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She looked pale and seemed to be shivering.

"I've got to go," Robert said suddenly, "My mum's making me attend a formal dinner tonight and I need to go welcome the King of Lietchenstein. Thank you, Jasper."

"No problem," Jasper answered with a grin as Robert left the room.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled the covers over him and Len, pulling her into his arms. Len blinked a few times and started sobbing.

"Hey," Jasper said soothingly, rubbing her back, "We'll get through this, we always do."

Eleanor shook her head stubbornly, and Jasper rolled his eyes. Typical Leni…

"Yes, we will," Jasper answered with a determined tone, "Us three will be just fine."

Eleanor sat up quickly with a shattered look. Her makeup was smudged and her face was tear stained, "There's no us three, Jasper. That's the problem. I thought there was. I…"

Jasper hugged Eleanor tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"I was so stupid," Eleanor answered, "I should have known better. After the overdose, there never would have been any way… I promise Jasper, I promise I'm never going to take drugs again, I swear it. I'm sure I've ruined everything already…"

Jasper shook his head, and turned so that he was looking straight at Eleanor, "You haven't ruined anything. You're perfect. I'm glad you've made that promise and I'm going to help you. First, I'm going to get someone to search the palace for all of your old hiding places, I think you've probably forgotten where you've stashed a few drugs. Second, I need you to promise me that you'll go to the therapy meetings,ok?"

Eleanor nodded, "I absolutely will. But don't you think it might be too late? That maybe I've already done too much damage. That I'll be broken forever, or die young or something like that?"

"Don't ever say that!" Jasper yelled agressively, before grabbing his phone out of his pocket, "Dr Cohen? Yes. Yes. I need you here now."

Eleanor watched panicked as Jasper put his phone away.

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Dr Cohen's going to prove you wrong," Jasper stated, "And you're going to stop thinking you're broken. And one day, if we both decide it's right, we're going to have a family. Even if we have to adopt or something like that."

Eleanor blinked, tears blurring her eyes, "Thank you, Jasper."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK  
Dr Cohen reviewed Eleanor's notes, "There's nothing of concern here. The blood tests from the hospital suggest that your liver function is surprisingly good and all the other results are within the normal range. Your blood pressure is normal, as was the ECG reading. I honestly don't think there's anything to worry about if you stop the drugs for definite now and stay clean. There are some small risks but you are young and there's no need to panic."

"See," Jasper said, "I told you you'd be ok."

Eleanor smiled, before crying loudly, "I'm not, I know I'm not. I can tell something isn't right."

Jasper and Dr Cohen shared a concerned look.

"Your highness," Dr Cohen began, "Stress can cause a whole range of symptoms which could explain what you're feeling right now. The medical notes suggest that everything is completely ok."

"No, it's not!" Eleanor yelled, before a coughing fit took over.

Jasper gave Dr Cohen a concerned look and the doctor seemed to be a little worried too.

After a few moments Eleanor stopped coughing but still a little out of breath, tears running down her face.

"Before," Dr Cohen said, "When you passed out in your room…"

Eleanor nodded, "It happened again, after that. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to believe…"

"It's asthma, isn't it?" Jasper asked.

Dr Cohen nodded, "It would appear so. We should stop the methadone."

"What?!" Eleanor almost yelled, "No. I won't be able to cope…"

"There must be some other way," Jasper protested.

Dr Cohen shook his head, "There is no other way. If we continue with the drug it could be fatal. My suggestion is to take the princess away from the palace for a couple of weeks until the symptoms have completely worn off. Somewhere calm and peaceful. You won't want to be doing much. And I'll prescribe you some steroids for the asthma, given the severity, but if the princess faints ago you must go straight to hospital, understood?"

Eleanor nodded, "But what about Robert's coronation?"

Dr Cohen shook his head, "It's unlikely you'll be well enough to attend it."

Eleanor gave Jasper a broken look before crumbling into his arms.

"I…did…this…to…myself," Eleanor sobbed, "I'm…broken…"

"No, your highness," Dr Cohen answered, "There's a strong family history of asthma. Even your father…"

"Dad?" Eleanor asked in confusion, "I never knew."

"I was stopped from saying anything," Dr Cohen admitted, "But I knew one of the four of you would likely develop it. I'm sorry."

Eleanor nodded sadly before resting her head back on her pillows.

"Thank you," Jasper said.

Dr Cohen smiled, "No problem. Call me if you need anything."

Jasper watched as Leni closed her eyes, pulling the covers up over her face.

"You shouldn't do that," Jasper said, quickly pushing the covers away.

"I'm not that fragile, Jasper," Eleanor complained.

"Don't push me away," Jasper began, "You need to trust me, Len. You need to trust all of us. Didn't you hear what Dr Cohen said? If hadn't nearly had an asthma attack you could have died if you'd stayed on that drug? How do you think your brothers and Lizzie and your mum would have felt about that? What about me? I don't want…"

Jasper brushed away his tears quickly.

"I do trust you," Eleanor replied in a small voice, "I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Don't you see that hurting yourself only hurts me more," Jasper replied.

Eleanor blinked a few times, trying not to cry, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll be honest from now on."

Jasper sighed, "I think we both need a break from this place. I think it's poisoned you and I as much as those bloody drugs. I'll talk to James, see if he'll cover for me whilst we're away."

"Where will we go?" Eleanor asked, leaning her head on Jasper's chest.

"I was thinking Nevada," Jasper said, "But it's probably too warm."

Eleanor nodded, "Definitely. We tend to only go to Monaco in the autumn because I'm not good with warm temperatures and I had a tendency to turn into a lobster if I stay out in the sun too long."

"I know," Jasper said with a grin, remembering the boat party, "That day on the boat. You were a sexy lobster, though."

Eleanor hit him, "You can't say that."

Jasper laughed, "I can. I made you smile."

Eleanor sulked playfully, "No you didn't."

Jasper tickled her, making her laugh, "Definitely did."

Eleanor grinned, "No fair. Anyway. Is there anywhere else you can think of?"

"Balmoral?" Jasper suggested.

"Not bloody likely," Eleanor answered.

"Well the doctor did say somewhere quiet and peaceful," Jasper suggested, "Though I'm not sure how we're going to manage that."

Eleanor nodded, "I don't really like the countryside much. There's not much to see or do."

There was knock at the door and moments later it opened to show James.

"Please excuse my eavesdropping, but I have a suggestion," James said with a grin, passing his phone to Len.

"It's beautiful!" Leni exclaimed, "Where is it?"

"Lake Bled, Slovenia," James said, earning a confused look for the princess and her fiance, "Stones throw from Austria."

Eleanor nodded, "It looks great. What do you think, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, "I've never seen somewhere so green."

Eleanor grinned, "Well, we'll do it then."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

The pizza boxes had just arrived and were piled high on the coffee table in Len's room. The party was supposed to be in Liam's room but Eleanor felt to tired to walk there.

Robert was the first to arrive, as usual when food was around- although this time he wasn't staying for long what with the dinner party.

"So you're having to go cold turkey?" Robert asked, between bites of pepperoni pizza, "Brutal, huh? But I'm sure you'll manage."

"I know she will," Liam said, appearing in the doorway, "And I'm totally supporting the trip to Slovenia. I only wish we could all go there. It could end up being the new Monaco."

Robert raised an eyebrow, "Nothing can replace Monaco."

Liam nodded, remembering a time when he and Leni were eight years old, long before they were even aware of what alcohol or drugs were. He remember Leni and him chasing each other with water guns and their father yelling at them to be careful. Robert naturally took Leni's side, she was the youngest. He always argued that she needed protecting, which usually earnt an eyeroll from his younger sister.

The holiday in Monaco that year had been fun and carefree. A time when his parents still loved each other and it was just them. Their family. No complicated relationship, or ex-girlfriends or ex-boyfriends.

Liam knew they should get away more often a family, but with Robert becoming King in a matter of days…

"I suppose you'll be missing the coronation," Robert answered glumly.

Eleanor nodded sadly.

"Maybe I could talk to mum about rescheduling," Robert suggested.

"No, she'd kill you," Eleanor answered, "I'm fine with watching on the TV, I swear."

Robert took Leni's hand in his, "But you're my sister. You should be there."

"Hey, big brother," Eleanor answered, "I'll still be there. Don't you worry about me."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was a few minutes after Robert had left when Sara finally joined them. Liam and Lizzie had been forced to go the ball too. At least Lizzie seemed a little less nervous than before.

Sara was dressed in a Cinderella dress which looked beautiful on her and contrasted well with her honey gold hair, which was currently being worn in messy pig tails.

She ran happily over to where Jasper and Eleanor were sitting on the bed and climbed up to join them.

"Is it true you're going to the most beautiful place in the world?" Sara asked.

Eleanor nodded, "Yes. It's true."

Sara grinned in delight.

"Well," Jasper protested, earning a thump from Eleanor.

"I wish I could come with you," Sara replied, "Daddy went to Slo-beenie-a when he was young too and he loved it."

"I'm sure he'll take you someday," Jasper answered.

"That's it!" Eleanor said, suddenly inspired, "I've had a great idea. James!"

"Yes, princess?" the bodyguard replied, walking into Len's room, earning an excited grin from his daughter.

"Does Sara have any Godparents?" Eleanor asked.

Jasper gave Eleanor an understanding look and a supportive nod.

James shook his head, "Regretfully no."

"Well, now she does," Eleanor replied simply.

James smiled, "Thank you, Len, Jasper. You didn't have to do this."

"It's no problem," Jasper answered.

Things had worked out just perfectly for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next Day**

The plane had taken off about half an hour before and Jasper and Eleanor sat together in one the reclining chairs watching as they flew above the north part of France. Jasper had tried as hard as he could to not show his fear of flying, but the turn they'd made over the Channel Sea had made him almost throw up. Leni, of course, absolutely loved flying and seeing her so happy had taken his nerves away.

"Do you think you would have been a pilot?" Jasper asked, as Eleanor rested her head on his shoulder, "If things had worked out differently."

"Maybe," Eleanor pondered, "But it's unlikely. I wouldn't have been allowed I don't think."

Jasper frowned, "What makes you say that?"

Eleanor sighed, "When I was at uni. Well, everyone suspected long before that… It's just at uni it became more noticeable. There were students who partied hard but none quite on the same level as me. I was ok at school, but I wasn't great like Robert or Lizzie. I just couldn't focus, couldn't just sit still."

"ADHD?" Jasper asked.

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, apparently. It explains the whole drugs, booze and guys thing. ADHD makes you impulsive, take more risks, you get addicted far more easily. I don't know… I was always just the crazy one."

Jasper sighed, "How on earth are you going to cope with bed rest for the next two weeks?"

"I won't need bed rest for the next two weeks," Eleanor argued, "I'll be just fine. Which is good, because our calendar is fairly packed. Boat trips, visiting the castle, oh, and the capital, and…we may even do some hiking."

"You do remember what Dr Cohen said," Jasper began gently, "The methadone helped to tone things down but you're still going to have to detox and it's going to take some time. You might not feel up to doing much."

"Nonsense!" Eleanor answered, "You know me. I'll be just fine."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

 **Two Days Later**

Eleanor buried her head under the pillow just as the wave of nausea arrived again, she grabbed for the bucket, knowing that she didn't have much time.

Jasper was beginning to get worried about her. She hadn't kept much food or water down, and although the IV was keeping her hydrated, he worried about what would happen if she didn't eat soon. He was worried about her breathing too, which was often fast and rugged. The doctors had reassured him, but he hadn't slept much in the past few days.

He held her hair away from her face and rubbed her back. He just hoped this would be over soon. He could see how much this was taking out of her and he wanted nothing more than for it to just stop. And to think, Eleanor had wanted to go cold turkey! She'd had absolutely no idea what it was really like and neither had Jasper. Nothing could have prepared them for this.

Jasper grabbed the blanket on the end of their bed and placed it carefully around his fiancee's shoulders, "You'll be ok, you'll be just ok."

Len gave him a small smile, "I just want this to be over."

Jasper nodded sympathetically before helping her to stand. Her legs were shaky and she had to lean on him heavily.

"Come on," Jasper said, before deciding to just carry her, "There's something you need to see."

Eleanor gave him a confused and tired look as he carried her into the adjoining room.

The villa was small by royal standards- only five bedrooms- but Eleanor thought it was cozy, although she hadn't had much of a chance to really enjoy it.

A laptop stood on a small desk in the corner of the room and a comfy arm chair sat in front of it. She looked at the screen and gave a small squeal of delight.

Robert grinned back at her.

It's the day of the coronation, Leni remembered, she'd completely forgotten.

"You swore you'd be here for the coronation," Robert said, "Well now you can be. And you're getting a far better view than you would have got if you were actually here."

Len smiled, proud tears glistening in her eyes, "Good luck, bro."

Robert smiled, "Thanks, Leni. How are you doing?"

Len stared at the ground, "I'll be ok. You just enjoy your special day."

Robert smiled, "I will."

"Hi, Len!" Liam yelled, jumping in front of the camera, "Wow, is Jasper's cooking really that bad?"

Leni laughed, "You can't even begin to imagine how terrible it is!"

Jasper shook his head, offended, "You two are insufferable."

"Oh, well, only another twelve days," Liam replied.

"Thanks for reminding me," Jasper answered.

"But you are ok, Len?" Liam asked, worry clear on his face, "Because if you want me to fly out, I can."

"No, no, I'm great," Leni said reassuringly, "You and Willow enjoy Monaco, just make sure Lizzie and Toby don't get into trouble."

"Oh, they won't," Liam said, "No unless there's a massive bookstore or something like that. Lizzie might end up bankrupting the monarchy."

"Oh, well," Len answered, "I guess it's better than Mum and her fifty-thousand pound lingerie."

"I heard that!" Helena protested, giving her daughter a warm smile, "You better be looking after her well, bodyguard."

"I am, your highness," Jasper answered.

"Good, because Charlie Jones has been missing Eleanor," Helena continued.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "He's worse than a pining lover! Just give him some apple crumble and he'll be fine until I get home."

"Apple crumble?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"Eleanor's recipe," Robert explained, "Charlie loves it."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Leni!" A familiar voice said.

Lizzie looked stunning. Once again she was wearing blue- only this time…

"Is that my dress?!" Eleanor asked, a look of betrayal on her face.

Lizzie looked at her feet awkwardly, "Sorry."

"Don't be!" Eleanor exclaimed, "It looks amazing on you! How's Toby?"

Lizzie blushed, earning a grin from Eleanor and Jasper and some kindhearted teasing from her brothers. It was the palace's worst kept secret.

"He's a- he's good," Lizzie said.

"How good?" Eleanor asked with a sly smile.

"Seriously!" Lizzie exclaimed, blushing bright red.

"You should know me by now!" Eleanor yelled, "Ok, whatever. Just have fun in Monaco."

"I will," Lizzie promised, "You get better soon, and have fun in Slovenia."

"I will," Eleanor promised, "Now when is this party starting?"

"Hold on," Robert answered, "Just a few more minutes and then we'll be starting. Long live the King, I guess."

"Long live the King," Eleanor echoed.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia and New Zealand, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?

"I solemnly promise to do so."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolable the settlement of the Church of England, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God."

There was a cheer from the crowd as the crown was placed on the newly coronated King Robert's head. He beamed with giddy excitement as his siblings, mother and cousins watched on both from Westiminster Abbey and from the villa at Lake Bled. He had never felt so happy.

Leni cheered but the noise from the microphone was drowned out by the crowd.

Then a chorus of God save the King sounded loud and rauchously. Leni and Jasper of course joined in, Leni wincing as Jasper sang terribly out of tune.

KIng Robert stood up and waved to the crowd before descending the steps and walking towards the doors of the abbey.

"So what do you think sis?" Robert asked.

Eleanor grinned, "I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy for you."

"As am I, your highness," Jasper added, "I mean your majesty."

Leni rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, he'll figure it out eventually."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was four days after the coronation and finally Eleanor was beginning to feel a little more normal. Jasper had insisted on them taking a short walk down by the lake before breakfast and now Eleanor was starving hungry.

She hoped she might be strong enough to actually do some of the activities on her list. The boat trip was only short and she knew she didn't suffer from sea sickness. Hopefully she might be able to at least do that.

"So when are you going to admit this is better than Nevada?" Eleanor teased.

Jasper grinned, shaking his head, "It's only better because you're here."

Eleanor blushed, "Race you to the water!"

"Leni, seriously?!" Jasper yelled, before darting off after her. He never thought she could run so fast.

Eleanor was standing in water that was up to her knees when Jasper finally caught up with her.

"You took so long!" Eleanor complained, "Now I'll have to come up with a way to punish you."

Jasper shook his head, "It'll have to wait until after breakfast."

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, breakfast first."

Jasper took her head, running with her up the beach to a small area shielded from view by a group of pine trees.

There was picnic table decorated with a red cloth and on it a picnic basket made of woven wooden strands.

Eleanor ran excitedly towards it before taking a seat in one of the reclining sofa/ sun lounger chairs underneath a parasol. It was only the early morning but she knew it wouldn't be long before she burnt badly.

"Bacon!" Eleanor yelled as the servants started to serve the food, before Jasper waved them away.

Jasper pilled several rashers of bacon onto the princess's plate.

"Wow!" Eleanor yelled, "Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Maybe," Jasper said with a shrug, "Wouldn't do you any harm. Anyway, you haven't eat much in the past week."

"True," Eleanor answered, before devouring one of the rashers of bacon.

Jasper smiled, "I'm glad you're better now. I really wanted us to enjoy our time here."

"Oh, we will," Eleanor said with a cheeky smile, before kissing Jasper exuberantly.

"Yeah, you're definitely better," Jasper answered with a laugh.

Eleanor grinned before taking a slice of fried toast from the table, "What do you think Robbie is doing? I mean, he couldn't go to Monaco with the others."

Jasper shrugged before scrolling through his phone, "Oh. Well, he's organised the date for your fashion show, and holy shit, Len, you should see who some of the designers are."

Eleanor took the phone from Jasper, "Oh my God! What am I going to say around them? What am I going to do? You can't begin to imagine Jasper! All my life…"

Jasper grinned, "Now you know what it's like for us. When we meet you or your brother or your mum."

Eleanor smiled, "I guess so. Oh, God, Jasper did you see this?"

Jasper looked at the news story just below the stories about King Robert, "Princess Elizabeth and her boyfriend were spotted whilst on the family's annual holiday in Monaco this weekend. The princess was seen enjoying the view from Monaco castle with her boyfriend late yesterday evening, a far cry from the antics of her playboy brother, Prince Liam, and his girlfriend last year, and from the notorious antics of Princess Eleanor."

Eleanor pouted, "When I return I'm not going to be notorious anymore, am I?"

"I don't think you'll ever become an angel," Jasper replied, "And notoriety doesn't just up and disappear."

Eleanor sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. I wonder who I am now. I mean I can barely remember the girl I was before booze and drugs."

"I'm sure you'll find that girl again," Jasper reassured her, "I don't think you ever lost her completely."

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked confused.

"The improptu room decorating," Jasper began, "The fashion shows. The collage you were going to make of those reviews. The dresses you designed for yourself. What was your major again?"

"Major?" Eleanor asked, "Oh… I studied economics."

"Seriously?!" Jasper asked with a laugh, "No wonder you dropped out. No, I was wondering… maybe you'd like art school?"

Eleanor shook her head, "I'm not that good an artist. My work isn't brilliant or original."

"I began to differ," Jasper replied, "I've never seen the British flag made out of-."

"Ok, ok," Eleanor interrupted, "It isn't a terrible idea. I'll think about it."

"And then there's Charlie," Jasper said.

"You sound jealous," Eleanor teased.

"I can't stand the idea of you being with another man," Jasper replied, "Human or horse."

Eleanor grinned, "You're hot when you're jealous."

Jasper shook his head, "Whatever, Len."

Eleanor smiled, "Yeah, art and horses sounds good. But I don't know. I mean Robert has his charities, Liam has polo and darts and his studies, Lizzie is obsessed with Greek and books. I just feel so lazy in comparison."

Jasper held Eleanor's hand, "You can always try something new. You are the princess after all."

"I guess my snowboarding wasn't terrible," Eleanor contemplated.

"No, it really was," Jasper answered, "Don't you remember?"

Eleanor thumped him, "You can't speak badly of me. I'm the princess. Now I'm going to have to severly punish you."

Jasper smiled, holding Eleanor in his arms.

"I'm serious, Jasper," Eleanor added, "I'm not letting you off this time."

Jasper laughed before Eleanor took his hand and they raced off down the beach.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
